Cupid's Love Shot
by NoodleNation
Summary: M/M It all started after I accidentally came on a guy's face. Honestly, it wasn't on purpose! Now he won't leave me alone and I find myself liking it. Could I be falling for him? Rated T for now. Eventually will become rated M. R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

**[ C U P I D'S L O V E S H O T ]**

**Chapter One**

"Adam?" I heard a feminine voice calling out to me, yet I was too mesmerized at the sight in front of me to pull back my attention. There standing right in front of me was a Greek god with his ass literally in my face. I was tempted to close the small distance and sniff his ass like two dogs ready to go at it.

The man was fucking sex on legs, standing at a proud height of 6'3 and the body of Hercules. He made sure everyone knew how fit the captain of the soccer team was. He wore a black T-shirt (which he wore twelve days ago . . . not that I'm counting!) and ripped jeans that hugged his ass so well it should have been considered as soft core porn. As if his height wasn't already a killer the guy also had to have warm milky chocolate eyes that made you shiver to think what it would look like after a good passionate ruff with the man, black curly hair that was destined to be tugged while being mouth raped by him and stubble on his face which only improved his masculinity.

Dayton Marino was no joke. He made all the other high school guys look like preadolescent five year olds. Unfortunately for me he was also straight.

"Adam!" The obnoxious girl that sat beside me shrieked. "Stop checking Dayton out and cover your fucking boner!" she hissed. I was snapped out of my reverie and blushed at what Vivian said. I looked down to check and indeed little McAdam was up and about in full glory pitching a tent in my black slacks.

Yes. You heard right. I said slacks.

You see, I'm one of those rare one in a million people that wear slacks, buttoned up dress shirts, and ties to school. I was considered the biggest "nerd" in school and quite frankly they were right. I had top grades in my class and I was running for Valedictorian. My clothes and IQ was only part of the equation however. My looks were what made it final, sealing my fate. I had dirty blonde hair that was combed to one said, exposing my forehead to the whole world; thick wired frame glasses that shielded my turquoise blue eyes that threatened to fall off my nose. Oh and I also had braces, but they'll be off in another week.

I sent Vivian a "bitch you need to shut the fuck up" glare. If she were any louder, then the whole room would have known I was gay, as if I needed any more complications in my already socially shunned high school life.

Vivian gave me a smug look and waggled her eyebrows, darting her eyes from me to Dayton. Sometimes Vivian could be a handful, but that's what best friends are for, right? Sadly, Vivian was also the **only** friend I had. Apparently I'm considered the lowest class on the school's food chain and shouldn't even be associated with. Even the other nerds won't talk to me.

Vivian however was the captain of the cheerleading team, so that just makes her the HBIC in this game. No one says shit to her unless they had a death wish to get slapped so low on the chain they'd get raped by Satin's fiery thirteen inch cock.

According to Vivi though, she values our fourteen years of friendship and won't let something as trivial as this get in our way.

I snuck a glance at Vivian and shook my head. We were so different, completely opposite. I had to admit if I wasn't gay then I would have "tapped that ass", but thank God for ninth grade Health class videos, right? Videos on wrinkly, herpes infested vaginas were what made me pitch for the opposite team.

Little rays of sunlight beamed through the half assed closed blinds, illuminating Vivian's face, giving her an angelic feature. She had rich light brown eyes that showed warmth. (Don't be fooled however) Her blonde hair was cut into layer to give it a messy fierce look. The lower layers were a deeper shade of blonde as it worked its way up it became lighter. She had a cute straight nose that wasn't too big or too small, just the right size. Her lips were small but plump. "Cock sucking" lips was what she called them.

There was a reason why she was captain of the cheerleading team and everyone knew why. She was fierce and competitive, beautiful even without her make up on unlike all the other cheerleaders that hid under their layers of cosmetics, and she even had the body of a cheerleader, thin lithe body standing as tall as I was 5'8.

Yep. We were complete opposites. She was beautiful and I was . . . bleh.

"Adam!" A loud rumble that echoed throughout the room. I blinked out of my reminiscing and unintelligently said "huh?"

"Because you weren't paying attention, surely you must know the answer to number five on the board?" I gave Ms. Bradley a dry look. A she man that was trying way too hard to blend in with today's sense of fashion. She was nearly fifty years old and yet she was wearing a short jean skirt with a pink shirt, pink leggings underneath the skirt and pink converse. Clearly there was a reason why she remains unmarried. She should have been wearing a sign that said "keep away". One look at her and she'll turn any confused adolescent gay.

I stared at the simple multiple choice question and rolled my eyes.

"B." I said robotically. She arched a suspicious pink dyed eyebrow at me. "Care to explain Mr. Dawson?"

"Um . . . yeah sure, I said nervously. "Well . . . the answer is B, because the derivative of a sum of two functions is equal to the sum of the derivatives of the two functions and also the derivative of constant is equal to zero."

"Do you have a book out?" She snapped and I didn't blame her. The answer sounded like it came straight out of the textbook too.

"No mam," I said, nearly pissing myself. Did she really think I was cheating? "I just studied for five hours last night, so everything is still fresh." I said with my eyes locking down on my all of a sudden intriguing desk. There were snickers from my classmates.

"Who the hell studies for five hours?" Tristian, one of the jock asked outrageously. As always Vivian was there to shut the class up. She gave all of them especially Tristian a death glare.

The bell rang, indicating us to get the hell out and shuffle our way to lunch. I walked swiftly with my head down to my locker to get my bagged lunch. It's not like I have a problem with the school's food. It's actually quite delicious, but I rather avoid large crowds. Large crowds plus me equals problem.

I felt someone grab me from behind, hugging my waist with one hand and covering my eyes with the other. "Guess whooo," Vivian chirped. I shook my head inwardly. I don't know why she even bothers playing this game. She knows she's the only person that'll dare touch me. I'm like a disease at this school.

"Dayton?" I asked happily, playing along with her game.

She laughed and gave a swat to my butt which made twenty students zoom in on us, staring at me. "You're such a man slut." I unconsciously looked down at my shoes while walking to the bleachers that overlooked the soccer field to avoid the student's glares of daggers and Vivian unconsciously tipped my head back up so I was looking straight.

Right . . . self confidence. It's a little routine we do. Whenever I look down she would readjust my head for me, she said it was suppose to boost my confidence. Obviously it wasn't working.

"Aren't you going to eat with your other friends? I asked, already knowing what she's going to say.

"Nopers, I'm with you today, so why are we going to the bleachers?" She asked while skipping ahead, causing the flap of her skirt to flail upwards and revealing her thong.

Because Dayton is playing soccer shirtless today. "Because it's a nice day outside."

We marched our ways up the stairs using the side rails for balance. Holding onto the side rails is a must unless you're a dare devil. This school is nearly one hundred twenty years old, a death trap.

"So what's for lunch?" Vivian asked, twirling her blonde hair with her fingers and looking at my brown paper lunch bag. I can already see the puddle of drool forming below her. She always loved mooching off of me.

I sighed and pulled out_** my **_lunch that I am graciously sharing with Vivian. "Strawberry yogurt, grilled cheese sandwich, tofurky sandwich, an apple, and peanuts. Choose your weapons."

She instinctively grabbed the grilled cheese and yogurt as always. I tried forcing her to eat the tofurky sandwich before, but she just stared at it like it was a pile of shit on the sidewalk. "One of these days I'll make you eat my delicious tofurky sandwich, Vivi."

She blanched and turned wide eye, scooting away from me. It's not like tofurky would kill her or anything.

"Why the hell are we out here in this hot ass humid weather?" Vivian complained.

That's exactly why we're out her. Dayton always play soccer on Tuesdays and Fridays during lunch and the hot weather would only means him and eleven other guys playing shirtless. A sight to be seen indeed. Dayton's body should even be considered one of the seven wonders, majestic and soul shattering. A beauty to be worshipped.

The loud noise of hooting and hollering down on the soccer field indicated the rambunctious soccer jocks were out and ready. The sight of Dayton's bronze skin gleaming in the sunlight caused my voice to hitch.

"Oh brother! You're like the horniest gay nerd I've ever met."

I glared my death rays at her. Bitch knows not to call me a nerd even if it is true.

"But I gotta admit. You have great taste in guys." She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, too bad he's straight and he'll never notice this gay nerd." I sighed wistfully. "Dreaming is the only way for us to be together."

There was a loud intake of air, a gasp eliciting from Vivian. I arched an eyebrow at her, giving her a questioning look which only made my glasses bob down my nose even further.

"You fucking stalk Dayton, you have literally hundreds of pictures of him in your scrap book, and you even have his boxer briefs that you stole last year when you snuck in the locker room after a home game."

It's pretty sad I know, but everything she said was true. And let me point out sneaking into the locker room to steal a guy's underwear is harder than it sounds. It was strictly 007. "Thanks for the recap, but I don't see where you're exactly going with this."

She took a hold of my shoulders and squeezed firmly before giving me a good shake that I was sure were going to dislodge my brain. "He. Is. Fuck. Ing. Bi!"

"Bitch get your acrylic nails off me" I growled. "Who the hell is Bi anyways?" I took a minute to ponder through all of the girls Dayton associates himself with. "Oh my God," I gasped, "Are you talking about that one Chinese girl that wears them booty shorts?"

"Why the hell are you so stupid?" She slapped me on my face. Ouch. "You're supposed to be Valedictorian!" Vivian started to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Meanwhile I just stared at her in fascination. She reminded me of the video in health class about that one lady giving birth. Vivian had all the symptoms. Sweaty red face, eyebrows that arched down causing a V-shape, and messy hair due to the wind because we were so high up. All she needed to complete the image was a bushy vagina that would take a machete to cut through.

"Adam," she begins after she recollected herself. I was still doubtful myself so I slowly and discreetly scooted away. "Dayton is bisexual." I was ready to take off with the way she was staring at me.

Wait. What? Who's Bi? She couldn't mean . . .

My silent prayer was answered. "Adam," She repeated as if she knew I was in a different state of mind. "Dayton is Bi. Actually he's dating Chad, the guy who he's hugging right now." I zoomed in down the soccer field like an eagle searching for its prey. I drank in the sight of two golden tanned bodies embracing each other in their glory of sweatiness.

Ew.

As much as I would love Dayton to be Bi, so I can have a small chance of being together with him. It just didn't make sense. Dayton _couldn't _be bi. It was illogical. "I don't know, Vivian," I eyed Chad and Dayton skeptically. "It's probably just some bromance happening down there."

She huffed out an irritable sigh. "Trust me, Adam. I'm a girl and I can tell that the action down there is definitely _not _bromance, it's more like . . . when we get home we're going to have crazy sex-mance. And also you forget that I'm captain of the cheerleading team. Every single rumor, facts, and gossips about other students goes through me."

Hope ignited inside of me. It was as if the cure for cancer was found. This meant I had a chance with Dayton. The impossible was now the possible. Vivian must have noticed my Chesire grin. She quickly annihilated it. "He's with Chad so don't even think about meddling in their relationship you man snatcher."

My grin was quickly replaced with a frown. Vivian was right. Dayton was with Chad now and I don't blame him. Chad was pretty hot himself. He had a dark black hair and foggy grey eyes. He had a 5'11 body frame and almost as built as Dayton. _Almost. _Everything about Chad screamed mysterious, but really he's a sweet guy. Even though he doesn't talk to me, Chad was always there to help scram away the bullies. So as much as I should hate Chad for taking the man I loved and stalked for four years. I really couldn't.

"You're right Vivi." Admitting it was hard. It was like presenting an orphan child that was starving for days food then snatching it away once the child got a whiff of it. "Chad is everything I'm not. He's popular, attractive, and athletic."

Vivian, like a good friend sensed my melancholy mood. She quickly scooted over the distance that I had put myself from her earlier and embraced me. "Adam, I don't know why your self esteem is so low, but you are everything that Chad is. Well except for the popular part." I glared at her sad attempt to cheer me up.

She raised both her hand in a surrendering motion. "Hey it's true. I've seen you before Adam. You're athletic thanks to your health nut dad." It's true. My dad is an absolute health nut. He takes me out to jog with him every morning, afternoon, and night. He was more than happy to join me when I decided to become a vegetarian. "You're also fucking hot," Vivian continued. I gave her a "are you serious?" questioning look.

"Hey it's true! It's just the way you present yourself makes you look unattractive. I mean . . . big ass nerd glasses, one sided combed doctor's hair, braces, dressed shoes, slacks, dressed shirt, and a tie doesn't scream "fuck me."

I scowled at her. She knew that my ego was pathetically low, as small an ant even. Vivian let out a sigh. "I'm not trying to put you down. All I'm saying is that you aren't what you think you are. All you need is a little makeover and some self confidence." I soaked in everything Vivian said. She was a friend so I couldn't believe everything she said. She was only trying to cheer me up, but she would never lie to me. Maybe she was right.

"Are you playing with my dick or are you for real?"

"Adam, I'm for realzorz. I wouldn't lie to you. I've seen your body, which is pretty remarkable even though it's not super athletic. It's enough for girls to ogle at. Your eyes are _amazing_. I've never met anyone with turquoise blue eyes."

Vivian had me hooked and lured. She was just the type of person. She could be a saleswoman with the way she gave people just what they wanted to hear. "So all I need is a makeover then?" I asked skeptically. Even if I couldn't have Dayton, It'll be nice to make some friends and _maybe _have a boyfriend.

"And self confidence," she added. "All you need to do is act like the way you act with me. Stop being shy and be who you are." That was harder than she made it sound. I only acted so care free around her because we knew each other since we were three.

"All right then!" I said determinedly, standing up with swiftness that caused me to have a head rush. "I'll need your help with my make over once I get my braces off in about three days." I said all too seriously to Vivian. She broke up in a triumphant grin and bounced, causing her boobs to nearly slap against her face.

"You'll be my greatest creation ever!"

"Oh shit!" Vivian yelled, nearly bursting my ear drums. She ran off down the flight of stairs that took amazing skills, considering how she did it in high heels. One minute later I received a text from Vivian.

_Cya next . I 4got I had lunch det._

I was never great at text talk. I was the type of person that texted using the proper English skills instead of half assed laziness. It took me nearly a whole minute to decipher her text.

My eyes drifted back to Dayton on the field. Hard tanned muscled body moving agilely across the soccer field.

Gah! Where was the school administrator when you needed one? A shirtless Dayton should be a health hazard to public safety.

"Hey! Adam, what are you doing up there?"

Holy shit! Who was that? I looked around, expecting an alien to pop out a dog's vagina or some sort of creature to be perfectly honest. Almost no one in school knows me. When people see me they just know to keep away and avoid eye contact.

"Adam? What you doing?" I looked to my left and then to my right. No one was up here with me. And like an idiot I checked under the fucking bench expecting a leprechaun to pop out giving me my pot of gold even though I wasn't on the other side of the rainbow. Well technically I was, but yeah.

Who the fuck was calling me?

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and looked up staring at Jesus himself.

There directly in front of me was Dayton Marino in all his masculine gloriness.

"I've been calling you, bro. Whatcha doing out here in the hot sun?" He questioned with a smirk on his face. He probably knew I was checking him out. I mean why else would a nerd be in the outside world?

"I . . . um," my mouth went dry as the desert. A million things were buzzing in my head, but most important of all was — why the hell was Dayton talking to me?

He plopped his sexy ass down next to me and stared at the field. "Hmm, there's nothing up here. If I knew better you were watching us playing soccer."

_No. Not them. Just you._

"I'm . . . uh . . . sorry. I'll leave right now."

He reached out his calloused, fingers and wrapped it around my slender wrists. "Hey bro, you don't have to go. I only wanted to talk to you."

I got an instant boner the second he touched me and had to plop my ass down faster than the speed of light so he wouldn't notice the tent in my slacks. Times like these I question myself why I dress the way I do. At least wearing jeans would be less noticeable.

My action caused Dayton to raise a suspicious eyebrow at me which caused me to cross my legs nervously like a woman wearing a skirt, hoping he wouldn't notice McAdam saying good morning America.

"Sooo . . ." He begins, like he didn't know what to say. I didn't blame him. No one knows what to say around me. "Were you watching us play soccer?"

All this time I was staring at Dayton's still half naked body. "Nipples." I said in awe and unconsciously, looking at his dusky nipples that settled on his well toned chest. I wanted to ravage it like a baby sucking on a pacifier.

"So you came here to stare at our nipples?" He asked, chuckling with that chocolaty sinful voice of his.

It took a few seconds for his words to process in my head. I snapped my head up and yanked my whole body up. "What?" I blurted out, causing the other guys on the soccer field to stare up at me.

"Wow, I don't know if I should be flattered or scared." I didn't know what Dayton meant at first until I saw what he was staring at. "Oh no" I groaned, hiding my red embarrassed face in my hands from the laughing world.

I felt two warm arms around my waist and gently pulled me down towards the bench. "Hey don't be embarrassed. I'd get hard too if I saw twelve shirtless guys running around.

I gave him a cat glare. "Then why aren't you. Hell, you're one of them." He gave me a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck, which gave me a good view of his rippling biceps. "Well, they're my friends and that'd be gross," Dayton said with a scrunched up face.

"Anyways," he continued, "I didn't know you were gay." He grinned. "Welcome to the other side of the rainbow!" he announced which sounded like he had practice the verse way too many times in front of a mirror.

"Who said I was gay?" I automatically snapped back and regretted it. Here I was finally talking to Dayton instead of the usual one worded "sorrys" and "hellos."

He looked at me deadpan seriously, "you don't have to worry about me telling people. I actually have someone very close to me that's still in the closet." I immediately felt like an ass for snapping at Dayton. Sexy, thoughtful Dayton. "Sorry, it's just that people are never nice to me, unless it ends up in some kind of prank."

I narrowed my eyes at him, suspiciously, "why _are _you talking to me?"

He didn't answer me and instead he stood up, brushed his shorts for imaginary organisms, winked at me and walked off. I could have sworn I heard him say "intuition," but the bell quickly rang and cut through it.

One thought popped into my head as I heard the bell rang.

_Shit._

I'm _always _five minutes early to class. That's just the way I am. Walking into class at the normal time with other students would draw too much attention if I were in class early no one would pay any attention to me. Thus, making life for me easier.

Except, there was only one little problem. Well, a _big _problem, not saying I had a big ego or anything, but I was still hard as a rock. There was only one solution to this problem of mine and as desperate as it was I _am_ not going to class with a boner that could be seen a mile away.

I rushed to the nearest restroom and sigh in relief when there wasn't anyone inside. I wasn't surprised, restroom 104 was said to be haunted ever since two guys took the hugest shit of their life and both were sent to hospital when they fainted in the stall. What's so strange about that? The incident happened in separate years, but on the same date.

I hurriedly closed the toilet seat and piled it with hundred sheets of toilet paper. Sitting on a toilet without and protection on was like a death wish at this school. I jerked my pants down and pulled my member out, sighing in blissfulness.

I may not have any sexual experiences, being the virgin I am, but I was an expert when it came to the art of jacking off. I knew all the tricks and kinks for it. I knew all one hundred and two ways and positions to jack off to and I'm damn well proud of it.

The bathroom stall was so small and constricting I had to prop me feet up against the door and jerk off at a weird angle.

After a few quick seconds of adjusting I quickly found a comfortable rhythm that had me moaning Dayton's name like a dirty little school girl.

My moans and grunts were the only thing that echoed through the bathroom and I was in my own little world, imagining all the little naughty acts I could do to Dayton.

"Shit . . ." I managed to groan.

"Hey, you okay in there? Do you need me to pass you some toilet papers?"

"Fuck!" I grunted, at picturing Dayton kissing me, caressing me like an injured bird.

"Yo, dude! You okay?"

"Ah, Shit!" I screamed, coming closer to the edge. I could feel my body crying in happiness giving me gratitude for satisfying it primal needs.

Suddenly the door to my stall flew open and in came the most sexiest person I've ever laid eyes on. He could have rivaled Dayton himself. The sight of the beautiful man just made me came harder than I've ever had in my life. Weeks of holding off masturbation came out all at once as it erupted from me.

Long, thick, ropey strands shot out for what seemed like six foot in the air and landed on his face in huge globs. "Ah, shit! My eyes!" The mystery man yelled.

Coming down from my high, everything came in at once. Holy shit I just came on a guy. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck on deciding to either offer him the bathroom tissues to wipe it off his face or run. "you little shit! I'm going to rip your dick off!"

I chose the latter.

I quickly scurried and crawled between his legs like a dog while he was still blinded by my come.


	2. Chapter 2

**[ C U P I D'S L O V E S H O T ]**

**Chapter Two**

All students turned their heads toward me and stared as if I just broke some kind of unspoken sacred law.

"Is that you, Mr. Dawson?" My English teacher, Mr. Bradley a stout man with a deep baritone voice asked, looking incredulous like I had an extra arm sprouting out of my asshole.

"Yeah . . . I had to use the restroom," I informed him, glancing down and shuffling my dressed shoes to hide my embarrassment. Well, it wasn't a lie that's for sure.

"That must have been a huge shit!" I heard the same jock, Tristian again yelled out, causing a riot of laughter and this time Vivi wasn't here to give them the death glare.

"Go ahead and grab a seat then, Mr. Dawson," Mr. Bradley, said obviously bored and hating his life for teaching high schoolers, then turning back to write nonsense on the chalk board.

"Hope you washed your hands," I heard a familiar sinful voice interrupting me from tracing the outline of the school's cracked tiles. I glanced up to find Dayton giving me a knowing smile like he knew what treacherous act I committed. It was that entire bastard's fault.

"That's not your seat," I said stupidly and irritated at his brash change in behavior lately.

"I know. I just wanted to sit next to you," he said, giving me a grin that sent a ripple of shivers down my back.

I wasn't use to this treatment. No one _ever _treated me this way unless they wanted something back or were planning on some cruel prank on me, aside from my dad and Vivian that is. "Why are you being nice to me?" I asked in an exasperated tone. As much I hated to think so, Dayton could just be having a time of his life and enjoying mind fucking me with his John Holmes penis. Which I'm pretty sure his _must _have been that large, because he's Dayton and it'd only make sense for him to have a twelve inch dick.

I stared at him, expecting him to answer me any time now. He only smiled back, eyes sparkling with mischief, like he knew something I didn't. "He's here," I heard him whisper while he was still gazing at me.

The door was pushed open with so much force it caused a wave of vibrations across the room.

Fuck my life.

"Ah, you're the new student, I suppose?" Mr. Bradley asked inspecting the mystery guy's schedule. The sexy guy. The guy that I came on. The guy that threatened to rip McAdam off.

"Yes," he hissed angrily like a rattlesnake, clearly still pissed off from before. Luckily he hadn't noticed me yet and hopefully he won't, since I blinded him with my ninja come shot.

There were a few appreciated gasps from girls as they inspected him like jewelry. I too, found myself ogling him.

I'm such a whore. One minute I was jacking off to Dayton the next I'm licking my lips at the new guy.

"Well then, Levi, go ahead and take a seat next to Dayton and Adam. I'm sure they'll be glad to inform you the basics of this course." Mr. Bradley said, indicating us with his disgusting untrimmed dirt caked nails.

Damn that bitch. He just _had _to point me out. I was already contemplating on things to write on my will as Levi looked at me. I was going to die as a seventeen year old virgin. I've never even got to touch another man's penis yet!

I was sweating bullets as the fuming Levi made his way through the aisle, eyes locking onto mine. Sweat stains were forming under my dressed shirt. He _knows_. He fucking _knows_ who I am. He's going to rip my fucking dick off and shove it up my ass! I'll lose my virginity to myself!

"Hey, Dayton," he grunted plopping down on the seat in front of mine. Was he oblivious to who I was? I found myself thanking Shiva, Buddha, Jesus, and all the other great deities out there in the universe.

"Nice stain," Dayton laughed.

I tensed up like I had a thirty-six inch broom shoved up my ass. He couldn't mean . . . Fuck! The guy had my come stained all over his shirt. It looked like he made a desperate attempt to clean it, but somehow he ended up smearing it all over his shirt instead. What made it worse was that it was a _black _T-shirt.

"Dude, you wouldn't fucking believe me if I told you," the come stained man named Levi said.

Levi finally notices me and when he sees me gasping for breath like a fish out of water. My failed attempt at acting normal so he wouldn't notice me.

"Dude, what the fuck are you wearing?" His voice asked, dripped with disdain as his eyes inspected me from my face to my shoes.

"Leave little dude alone. He's cool," I heard Dayton interjected in a lazy voice. I looked at him not believing what I just heard. Did he just call me . . . _cool_?

I found myself grinning like a maniac and staring up at him as if he were some kind of superhero and I was the one being saved. All he needed was some tight underwear and I'd be satisfied.

"Obviously _not_," Levi voice sliced in like a dagger, interrupting my hopes and dreams of finally being able to walk on the plain of coolness; squashing them like a person would if they saw a roach. "I mean just _look _at him. His fucking glasses is bigger than his head and his hair is combed side swept. He looks like one of those doctors from an old black and white television show," Levi said while inspecting me, scrunching his nose in utter disgust. "You can tell the guy has never got laid before and he probably won't _ever_. He needs a fucking miracle that even God can't fix."

I found myself sinking lower and lower in my chair as my little bits of self confidence flew out the window.

"Stop being an asshole, Levi," Dayton said while patting my back for comfort. "Don't listen to him. My cousin is always like this."

Cousins? Sexiness must run in the family then. It occurred to me that I haven't fully inspected him yet aside from a brief once over that I automatically categorized him under "fuckable." Just like Dayton, Levi had ravened black hair that was more so or less tamed. While Dayton had warm brown eyes, Levi had shining green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. I never knew why people associated blue with the ocean when green was a closer color to it.

"If telling the truth makes me an asshole then I'll gladly be one," Levi replied wittedly with a smug look.

The rest of the period went by with me ignoring the two while I reviewed the Greek mythology worksheet that listed all the names of the twelve Olympians and their off springs for the myth test tomorrow.

Little snippets of Dayton and Levi's conversation caught my attention and I wasn't at all surprise to find Levi to be the typical testosterone driven high school male. A good ten minute portion of their conversation was about Levi "boning this one blonde chick" he met at a party.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. He may be damn well sexy, but he's a typical jerk. Nothing like Dayton. Levi must have seen my eye roll because he was all of a suddenly in my face, glowering at me, "got something to say?"

"I . . . er . . ." well shit. I was never good at confrontations. The guy looked like he was going to beat the living shit out of me. "Shouldn't you be studying for our myth test?" I offered pathetically, hoping he'd take the bait.

Levi cast a knowing look to Dayton and smirked, "nah, Greek myth is our specialty." I found it hard to believe mainly for two reasons. One – these Greek names were ridiculous and two – Zeus was a fucking sex machine and I found it impossible to keep up with all the girls he boned and children he fathered. Cows, swans, and horses. You name the animal; he's done it.

"Oh, and how so?" I questioned dryly. If I, upcoming Valedictorian found Greek myth to be hard then there was no way in hell those two could nail the upcoming test.

"We're Greek ourselves," Dayton said, smirking and showing that he was damn well proud to be one. Levi just huffed and mumbled, "Crazy bitches are what we are."

"Oh," I had to admit I was kind of depressed to find that Dayton wasn't Italian. Years of my fantasies went down the drain. He was supposed to be my _Italian_ stallion.

"Don't worry," I heard Dayton saying to me with a wolfish grin.

"Worried about what?" I asked, sending him a questioning look. As much as I loved Dayton. His little smirks and smiles were starting to creep me out. They were somewhat eerie looking.

Dayton leaned in closer until he was mere centimeters from my ear. "I may not be Italian, but I'm _very_ much a stallion," he breathed hotly in my ear, launching a series of pleasurable quivers straight down to my cock. My legs quivered with a premature orgasm. If that was even possible.

My eyes widened at what that could only mean.

_Shit_. Did I say that out loud?

I glanced over to Levi, asking for confirmation if I really did say that out loud. He gave me an idle shrug. "Chad wouldn't be happy if he finds out," Levi offered and to his amusement it was Dayton's turn to turn wide eyed, eyes threatening to dislodge from its sockets.

"You wouldn't tell Chad, would you, Adam?" Dayton asked me in hysterics, grabbing my arms and shaking me like a bobble head. "Please," he whimpered, "Chad would threaten to rip my dick off!"

I gave him a reassuring pat. I too knew the feeling of that deadly threat. I peeked an uneasy glimpse at Levi, but he was still ignorant of the fact that I was the boy that he threatened.

The door swung open once again and in came a bubbly looking Vivian. "Soorrryy, Mr. Bradley," Vivian used her candy sweet voice that dripped with sugar, hoping to lure the perverted old fart to let her slide without another detention for being late.

She did what she called —"The Three Hit K.O."

She crossed her slim delicate legs, puffed out her incredibly large cleavages, and twirled her blonde hair. I rolled my eyes at her pathetic display of seduction. However pitiable it was, it seemed to work on the fat perve. Mr. Bradley attempted to casually stroll over behind his desk to cover his boner.

"Just go have a seat, Vivian," Mr. Bradley squeaked from his new spot.

Vivian strutted her way towards my desk, causing her boobs to jiggle like Jell-O. She raised an eyebrow, questioning me about the two new boys.

"Fuck, she's hot," I heard Levi breathe dreamily.

"You're not too bad either," Vivian countered, flirting with Levi as she sat next to me.

"I try," He said, winking at Vivian. Anyone else who did it would have gotten laughed at for doing such a cheesy thing, but Levi just took it to a whole new level. "I'm Levi, by the way," he offered his hand to Vivian.

She inspected his hand briefly for any sight of unwanted filth before she shook it playfully, "Vivian, _captain _of the Cheerleading team." I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing my best friend eye raping a man literally made me gag on the dust particles that were hovering in the air. What made it worse was that Levi was happily returning the gesture like a horny dog finding a bitch in heat.

"You should study for tomorrow's test, Vivian," I butt in, putting an end to their public display of eye sex.

"Oh damn! I almost forgot. Thanks Adam!" Vivian squeaked then went to work on her sheet, unaware of Levi giving me a furious glare. I couldn't help but give him a playful glare back.

"You know him?" He questioned skeptically to Vivian. Of course no one would have ever thought of a cheerleader to ever befriend a nerd.

"Yuh, best friend since ever," she declared cheerily and wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me down for a quick peck.

If a face could anatomically have gotten a boner than mine would have been the first to do such a feat. All of the blood in my body rush towards my face. I felt my whole body go limp and tingly, most likely from loss of blood supply. Vivian just unwarily stole my first kiss! Albeit it was a quick peck something like a grandma would have give to her grandson.

"What's the matter? Never got a kiss from a girl before?" Levi asked smirking crookedly at me. "Pathetic," He added in as an afterthought.

Levi, being the new student didn't know it, but Vivian was like a siren. A killer beauty. Once someone messes with me she automatically scribbles their name into her black list.

"Bitch don't you talk to him like that!" Vivian growled, her hands positioned on her eight inch heels ready to pull them off and stab a bazillion holes into him.

Levi gazed at Vivian alarmingly. "Look, I didn't mean it li—"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Vivian snarled, interrupting Levi's excuse. "If I ever hear you make fun of Adam again, I swear I'll take that meter stick," by now Vivian was shouting and pointing to the meter stick Mr. Bradley was holding to teach. All students and even the teacher were memorized by the fuming cheerleader, "and shove it so far up your shit caked asshole it'll come out your _throat_." I grimaced at the imagery. Only a sadist would have thought of such a threat.

I shook my head, sighing at Vivian. She was an angel in disguise. No girl should have that kind of extensive vocabulary. Levi had a look of utter terror on his face, "_Gamoto _. . ." I heard Levi whimpered. And the word was so foreign and erotic I just knew it had to be Greek. Dayton by now was on the floor laughing his ass off at his cousin. "Don't worry, Vivian is a lot nicer as long as you leave Adam alone," Dayton said while stroking Levi's back and catching his breath.

The bell rang and even _I_ felt glad for Levi even though he's been acting like a jerk towards me. "I'll meet you at my car," Vivian cheered at me, back to her normal self.

I'm always the first to class and I'm always the last to get out. Reason? At both times the hall ways are always empty so it wouldn't be a hassle for me to avoid people _and_ for people to avoid me.

I took a peek out the door and was elated to see that the coast was clear. Not a single soul in sight. I couldn't help but grin looking back at my rather lucky day. Vivian was going to give me a kick ass make over, Dayton actually acknowledges me now, even though I don't know why, and Levi haven't noticed who I am.

I pushed opened the double doors that lead towards the stairwell and that's when I felt an odd prickly sensation. A sensation one would get whenever they felt someone were stalking them. I hastened my pace to get downstairs, not wanting to be in the soundproof stairwell any longer.

I felt something brushed my shoulder and I did a three-sixty so fast I fell on my ass.

_Great._

Just what I needed when I thought I was being stalked, "who's there?" I tried to question mannishly but it came out sounding like a little four year old girl scout trying to jip people into buying cookies.

I quickly disentangled my limps and broke out at a dead run, dashing towards the door that would lead to the senior parking lot. For once I was grateful for my dad being a health enthusiast. Years of training with him prepared my body for this one moment in life where I would need it.

I felt another brush on my shoulder and I didn't even stop to contemplate who it was. I thrust the last bit of power into my legs hoping I could make it to the outside world in time. Ignoring the lactic acid that was creeping into my calves I pushed further, cursing at my school's ridiculously long hallways.

I was so close I could see where the sunlight kissed the white linoleum floors. The next moment I felt my whole body being slammed into the school's red lockers, leaving a huge body depression in the cheap metal. Stars danced across my line of vision and I could already feel bruises being formed on my brittle body. "Who would have known you could run so fast?" My ears were still ringing from pain but I could still easily distinguish that slightly rough voice with a hint of Mediterranean accent.

Levi pushed me harder into the locked, threatening to compress me until I was one with the lockers. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?" He asked constricting my neck with such a force I thought it was going to snap.

"Answer me!" He roared.

What the fuck was this shit. He was actually going to kill me just because I accidentally unleashed my load on his face? This guy was a psycho! It was until I _fully_ noticed Levi. His body was pushed up against mine so hard, I could feel every curve and indentations of his hard muscled body. He was mistaken to think he was like Dayton. This guy was on another level. These muscles shouldn't belong to a high schooler. They were rock hard and sinewy, evidence that his physique wasn't just for show. They were for a purpose and he was using it to their full extent on me.

I managed a weak whimper as an attempt to answer him. It was the most I could do with my air supply being cut off. Levi finally noticed how hard he was squeezing me and managed to loosen his grip on. "Do you know who I am?" he questioned me.

"Levi . . ." I managed to wheeze out. He chuckled menacingly at my response.

"Do you know why you are in this predicament, Adam?" If I weren't so scared shitless I would have questioned the way he was talking. It was different from his usual choices of words. It was as if he were an entire different being.

"Because I jizzed on your face?" I offered weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

He finally let go of me and spun me around so I could look him in the eye. I gasped when I saw the dark hair, green eyed man. My God, even when I was getting beaten up by him I still thought he was sexy. Maybe it was the masochist in me but I found myself slightly getting turned on being man handled by Levi.

"You have been studying for Mr. Bradley's test, correct?" I frowned at his question. What did the test have to do with this? I managed a brief nod.

"Good. Then do you know what Themis would have me do to you?" He inquired, smirking and glaring at me with intents of malice.

"W—who's Themis?" I questioned stupidly. I could feel Hell's fire erupting behind his eyes at my stupidity.

"_**Themis**_," he growled, enunciating the name slowly and loudly as if I were deaf, "is the Titan goddess of divine law and order! _**First bride**_ of the great Olympian, _**Zeus**_." By now he had a death grip on both of my arm, threatening to shatter my bones into tiny fragments.

"Ok . . ." The pain was becoming unbearable. Even Bengay wasn't going to solve my problems now.

Something flashed in Levi's green eyes when he saw the pain on my face and he quickly loosened his grip again. And I thought I heard him mutter a sorry, but quickly dismissed it.

"Themis," he continued once he saw I was comfortable again, "would have me behead you for making a mockery of me."

"What?" How the fuck was that suppose to be justice? If it came down to it I would rather have my dick ripped off then die. At least that way I could still live as a transvestite.

"_But_, I'm feeling generous, so from now on you'll be my slave," he grinned evilly, eyes twinkling.

"Huh?" I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. Did he demand me to become his slave? I brought both of my fingers to rub furiously into my ears.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked again, once I was clear that I didn't have any ear wax blocking my canal from properly hearing him.

"Slave. You'll be my slave," He repeated, still grinning from earlier.

"Why the hell would I want to be your slave?" I shouted.

Levi gave me a lazy shrug, "either I beat the shit out of you or you can be my slave," he said casually.

Well I certainly didn't want to get banged up. "What exactly do I do if I'm your "slave"?" I asked warily.

"Nothing illegal of course. Just the norm. Housework, schoolwork, and etcetera"

I contemplated my decision. I was already use to housework and schoolwork. I wasn't in any kind of afterschool program that could hold me back. I didn't have a social life aside from the virtual one and Vivian. I really didn't have anything to lose _and _I really didn't want to get rattled up again. It'll only hurt even more now that I can feel the bruises under my clothes.

"Nothing illegal?" I asked, making sure.

"Nothing illegal." Levi confirmed, rolling his eyes heavenwards and sighing.

"Deal," I said without missing a beat. I'd choose do the lazy ass' home/housework any day then get beaten up to beyond recognition.

"Good," Levi said whilst tugging on my wrist towards the double doors that would lead to the senior parking lot. I looked back behind me to see a _very_ large full body indent in the locker. "Your job starts today," Levi cut in, grabbing my attention. I craned my neck, looking up the nine inches that separate his height from mine. He was even taller than Dayton now that I was close enough to see. Probably by a good two inches, making him 6'5.

Fucking tall people.

"Text Vivian and tell her you can't meet up with her," he said, roughly jerking me while meandering through the hoards of cars to find his own.

I slowly did what he said. It took me about five minutes to text "I can't meet up with you," due to my lack of a social life. I never had the need to harness the power of texting.

Like a good friend Vivian text back — "Y?"

I frowned at her laziness. How hard was it to type an extra two letters? "She asked why." I reported to Levi. He gave me a look that clearly said "are you fucking stupid?"

"Just tell her you're meeting up with some friends . . ." He said slowly for me.

"I quickly look away, hoping he didn't see my blush from embarrassment.

"You don't have any other friends, do you?" He asked and I could hear the slight chuckle in his voice, "of course you don't why did I even both asking?"

I pinned him with what was supposed to be my death ray but it only earned a raised eyebrow from Levi.

"Just tell her that you're staying back afterschool to study. I'm sure she'll believe _that_," Levi said rolling his eyes and shaking his head, feeling sorry for me.

"Whatever," I bit out.

After another slow moment of texting Vivian I finally noticed we stopped walking. I looked up from my cell phone to see where we were. "Why did we stop?" I asked.

"My car," Levi flicked his thumb behind his shoulder, indicating it.

HOLY FUCK.

"What the fuck _is _that?" I questioned incredulously.

"Porsche," Levi answered grinning from ear to ear, show me his perfect white teeth. He was loving every moment. I was staring at his car disbelievingly. "911 GT2 RS, he added in rubbing it in my face. Hell, I would have rubbed it in everyone's face if I had a car like that too.

His car was fucking sexy.

I wanted to have sex in the car, on the car and even _with _the car.

It was a shade of yellow that must have taken a team of scientists to create a yellow like that. Black stripes decorated it in a linear pattern, complimenting the sleek outline of the car. In between one of the stripes read "pussy magnet" in a cursive font.

I quickly stopped admiring the car and scowled at it. Those two little words was a big knock down. It was like showing a gay man a pair of grandma flap jack titties. A huge boner deflater.

Levi was still grinning wolfishly oblivious that I stopped worshipping his stupid car.

"Go ahead and get in the car. I know you want to," Levi said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Levi was such a typical male. Always thinking about pussies and getting laid. A typical asshole. Praise Jesus to anyone that falls in love with the jerk.

We both got in and when he put the keys in the ignition he just sat there for a good ten minutes, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growled. I still had homework to do on top of _his_ homework and I could be using this time to get his shit over with.

"Just listen to her purr," He said, still smiling.

"My dad says a person that listens to a car purring only does it so they could get an orgasm through the vibration leading to their vaginas." Of course my dad didn't say that but the amount of time we were wasting just sitting in his "pussy magnet" car was outlandish.

He roughly put the car in reverse to back out of his parking space then drove off. The humming of the engine was the only thing that broke the silence between us. The silence was becoming a bit awkward and even though I wasn't known as a talker. I somehow felt the need to break the ice.

"So you're Dayton's cousin huh?"

"Yeah." One worded response. Was he seriously mad at that little joke?

"So how old are you?" It took a moment for Levi to answer. "Eighteen," he said it slowly and unsurely. Who the hell doesn't even know their own age? I looked at Levi a little closer he certainly didn't look eighteen he looked more like twenty or twenty two. The same goes for Dayton, but I guess that's why they both look sexy for high schoolers.

"What do you like to do?" I questioned. I can already feel the mood lighten up. Score one for my incredible social skills!

"Fuck."

"What? I turned my head towards him until I was staring at his face, asking him to repeat it. Levi rotated his head too, until his bright green orbs met mine. "Fuck," he repeated holding my eye contact, "I like to fuck."

I quickly broke away from his contact to stare outside the window. I could feel the blood rushing towards my neck in a deep blush. The way he said "fuck" just rolled off his tongue exquisitely. His deep rough voice mixed with a Mediterranean accent made it sinfully pleasurable to hear him say it.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that the car stopped moving. "Get out. We're here," Levi said opening his own door to get out.

"Nice house," I muttered in admiration. This guy had everything. Sexy body, sexy car, and a definitely _sexy _house. It was a three story white house that had a Greek architecturally feel towards it. White marble statues of men and woman decorated his lawn sporadically. The grass itself was a deep, rich, healthy shade of green.

"Let's go," Levi's voice snapped me out of my reverie. As we made our way to the house using the yellow brick way to its side I finally asked Levi about the statues that had caught my attention. "What are those statues of?"

"Nymphs, goddesses/gods, titans/titanesses, and heroes," Levi answered casually as he punched in the code to open the front door.

"Wow your family must be in tuned with their Greek ancestors."

"Just wait until you get inside," he sneered, holding open the door for me.

As soon as I walked inside my jaw snapped open threatening to drop to the floor. Un-fucking-believable. White large pillars with Greek inscriptions craved into the trunks supported the roof of the house. Looking upwards I saw thirteen giants adorned the ceiling top. Twelve sitting on golden thrones encrusted with jewels and one sitting kneeling on the floor in a white silk dress tending a fire.

"The Olympians?" I questioned Levi, still gazing at the ceiling.

"And Hestia," Levi inputted in.

I could feel Levi's eyes on me, gauging on what my reaction would be. I broke away from the ceiling top to look at the other furniture. Once again, marble statues garnished the house, sitting on shelves that were carved from the wall. Aside from the statues and everything his house was fairly modernized. He had black leather couches that seemed very comfortable place on a blue rug threaded with gold stitches. On his wall was a mounted LED HDTV screen that looked to be at least seventy inches wide.

"What the fuck do your parents do for a living?" I questioned him.

"Mother died long ago and my father is CEO of an electric company," Levi answered nonchalantly. I would have said sorry about his mother, but he was so untouched about it, I decided to leave it as it was.

"Enough of the ogling. Let's go upstairs to my room. Your job can start from there," he said smirking and pulling me up the two flights of stairs onto the third story. Levi opened double oak doors leading to what I guess is his bedroom. A large oval shaped bed that's bigger than two California king sized bed put together laid in middle of the room. The same television screen mounted his wall along with a computer desk with his laptop on it.

"Welcome to my love shack!" Levi bellowed happily once I was inside. I rolled my eyes at him. "You're ridiculous," I snorted elegantly and adjusting my wired frame glasses.

"Go ahead and have a seat. Preferably on the floor. I don't want whatever you have that causes your lack of a life to infect me."

"Asshole," I muttered as Levi made his way into his walk-in closet. After a few minutes of hearing him rummage through his closet and some "shits" and "fucks" he came out with a yellow scroll that looked like it would crumble if someone so much as wrote on it.

"What's that?" I questioned from my position on the floor, like I was told.

"_This _is our contract," Levi said holding it front of my face, "I just need you to sign your name, confirming that you are my slave and property until the day you die or the day that I void it."

I blinked in astonishment at what Levi said. "Don't be stupid," I sneered. Even if I do sign the paper it won't mean shit. _Slavery_ is illegal in America if you haven't noticed."

"Yes, slavery is illegal _in_ America, so why don't you just sign it then? It won't harm anyone," Levi said teasing and daring me with that smirk of his.

"Fine. Give me it," I snatched the scroll from his hands and was surprised to see that it didn't crumble or rip. Levi threw a pen at my head which made me growl in annoyance at him. Opening the scroll I saw hundreds of names listed on it from weird ass names like Achaikos to more modern names like Elizabeth.

"What's with all this?" I asked pointing to the hundreds of names that were on the ancient looking scroll.

"My previous slaves," Levi replied, sitting on his bed and waiting for me to sign the paper.

"_All _of these people?" I asked not quite believing him. There were at least three hundred people listed on it.

"Yeah, now will you hurry the fuck up and sign the damn thing?"

"Whatever," I grunted signing the old parchment. As soon as the pen left the paper I felt a tiny jolt run through my body. Levi must have seen my reaction; sense he was staring intently at me looking for any signs. Once he saw me shook a little he just smirked at me, "day one starts

"What happened to your other "slaves"?" I questioned, giving him the scroll that now had my name imprinted on it. "Dead," Levi responded grabbing the scroll and walking back into his closet.

"What?" I yelled. How the hell did three hundred people die by doing house chores for this guy? Holy shit what did I get myself into. This guy probably butchered them into pieces and cemented them into his driveway. I should have known he was a psycho from earlier. The guy said he was going to behead me! "All three hundred of them?" I whimpered pathetically.

"Three hundred and seventy-nine. And yes all of them are dead," Levi answered calmly just like a fucking psycho would when they were questioned how they murdered people.

"H-hh-ho-how?" I wheezed out, feeling the blood drain out of my body, leaving me as pale as his white untarnished walls.

"Diseases and other natural causes," Levi said glaring at me. He probably knew why I asked. "For fuck's sake, Adam. No, I didn't kill them. I'd be in jail by now, don't you think? You're supposed to be the genius here."

"Not if you bury them in your walls and cement them into your drive!" I yelled back just because I don't like it when I get yelled at, but it only made me sounded like I belonged into an insane institute.

"Are you done?" Levi asked, crossing his arms, not amused at my antics.

"Yeah," I mumbled sulkily like a five year getting his toy taken away.

"Good, now follow me for your first job." I reluctantly followed him, sighing and shuffling my feet across the carpet.

"Pick your fucking feet up, it's annoying me," Levi growled.

"Pick your fucking feet up, it's annoying me," I tried to mimic him by making my voice three times deeper than normal. I ended up choking halfway and instead of annoying him further it caused him to laugh.

I was too busy glaring holes through his deliciously muscled back to notice him abruptly stopping.

"Oof!"

"Would you watch where the fuck you're going?" Levi growled at me with such malice I cringed and coward away. "Sorry!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up and clean," Levi said, thrusting a toilet brush in my face.

"Ew! What the fuck?" I screamed throwing it against the marble floor. That's when I noticed I was in a bathroom that was fucking bigger than my room. "Why are we in your bathroom?" I questioned dumbly.

"You're either going to pick it up or I'll force you to use your tongue to clean my toilet." I hesitantly picked it up, holding it with my index finger and thumb by the end, jutting it away from my body.

Levi was sitting on the edge of his tub – which was bigger than my bed itself, chin propped up on his hand, watching me with a smirk as I ventured over to his toilet bowl.

"What the fuck? Do you not know how to aim with your dick? There pee stains everywhere!" I whined, backing away, holding my nose.

"I'm sleepy in the morning." Was his only response. The fucker probably missed on purpose, knowing he would get a slave soon, 'cause that's just the type of person he was. A fucking asshole.

"I can't believe I'm cleaning your toilet," I muttered. Couldn't he learn to sit down and pee? It's not that hard.

"You should be honored to be touching anything my ass touches," Levi snorted, making himself as comfortable as possible by lying inside his tub with his head propped up on a pillow.

I let out a mannish sound, scoffing at his idea. I took off my glasses so I could get to work and hurry up and finish my job. Midway wiping through the toilet seats getting rid of the dried piss I found a very disturbing surprise. "Oh my God, your pubic hair!" I whined.

"Wow, really?" Levi asked in a puzzled tone, which I have no idea why. He got up from his tub to stroll over and see for himself.

"I knew it wasn't mine," he said face inches from mine inspecting it too, "I keep my bush nice and trimmed, that's probably Dayton's.

I decided to block out the part about Levi's trimmed pubes and _oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. _In my latex gloved hands laid one of Dayton's majestic strands of pubic hair. This was the closest I would ever get to touch his dick. I wanted to take off my gloves and run my fingers over the hair, feeling every dead skin cells that made up this fine, curly, silky strand.

"Are you going to keep holding it or are you going to throw it away like a normal person," Levi asked, looking at me as if I were a crazy person. I probably did look like one too with the way I was grinning from ear to ear and holding it up towards the bathroom light, worshipping it and paying homage to it.

To my dismay I decided to flush it down the toilet, watching my hopes and dreams swirl down into the sewers with it. Dayton was with Chad now and it was obvious they loved each other. I needed to rid of my obsession and move on. Flushing down his pube was a big step for me. It was like a baby's first step.

Hours later, following three bottles of Chlorox I was finally done cleaning his whole bathroom. "Good job, Shorty," Levi said, inspecting the now diamond sparkling bathroom. "I guess I should take you home now," he said. I frowned at his nickname for me, but decided not to say anything. I checked my watch and I wasn't that surprised to see that it was nearly nine o clock.

"Yeah, you should," I answered back tiredly. Whoever knew cleaning someone else's bathroom would be so strenuous. I could feel my muscles protesting as I made my way into his "pussy magnet."

"Type in your address," Levi told me, handing me his GPS. I did what he said and relaxed back into the leather cushioned car.

"Hey, Adam?" Levi asked, eyes trained on the road.

"Hmm?" I answered back lazily. Why did he have to start talking now? Didn't he know that I just wanted to sit down and relax?

"So you like Dayton, huh?"

My whole body responded when I heard Dayton's name. My eye's snapped open and my back straightened from its slouch.

"I guess that answers it," Levi chuckled.

"No, I don't," I lied. And it was a pathetic lie.

Even though I wasn't facing him I could feel Levi roll his eyes as he sighed at me. "I heard you yelling Dayton's name in the bathroom, Adam," Levi said chuckling with that rich sultry voice of his. "I guess you're the type of person that would moan and scream when it comes to sex."

I didn't say anything. I knew if I did say something it would come out higher than a little girl's voice. So I just settled in, trying to hide my blush from him.

"I wouldn't have been surprised. Everyone loves Dayton," Levi said in his usual laid back voice, swerving in between cars.

"Jealous?" I shot back.

"Nah, I'm not him actually. He doesn't like it either. Hates the way people lust after him before they love him, yuh know?" I would have said that he was bullshitting about not being jealous. After all who wouldn't like to love after? But after hearing the heartfelt sincerity behind his voice, I knew he wasn't lying. I also berated myself for becoming one of those people that lusted after him before getting to know him.

"That's why he's with Chad. Chad is the only . . . . _person _that loved him before getting to know his face." Levi continued on, ignoring my internal conflict.

"What do you mean? I questioned confusedly. "How could have Chad love Dayton without seeing him first?"

Levi just shook his head and grinned. "Never mind. Forget what I said. We're here by the way." I felt his car stop and looked out the window to see that we were really at my house.

Wow, that was fast.

He was examining my small one story blue house with a look I couldn't quite read.

"Not everyone is as rich as you," I muttered, ashamed of my little house compared to his fucking mansion.

"No, I like it. It feels . . . homey," Levi said looking at me. I was too surprised to say anything. For the first time in about thirteen hours, Levi actually said something nice to me.

"Thanks," I murmured opening the door to let myself out. I guess being with Levi isn't that bad. Maybe he was just shy with me.

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?" I responded cheerily, eyes sparkling at this new side of Levi I discovered.

"You have a car right?" He questioned me.

I enthusiastically nodded my head. Life wouldn't be too bad now that I made a new fri—

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna drive your sorry fucking ass every day. It's a big waste of gas and you'll dirty up my leather seats."

I stared there mouth wide opened as he drove away.

_Fucking asshole._


	3. Chapter 3

**[ C U P I D'S L O V E S H O T ]**

**Chapter Three**

"So let me get this straight. You staid aftershock to study, but when you got home you were so wiped out that you fell asleep and forgot to do your homework?" Vivian asked me for the third time in the last two minutes. Was it that shocking for me to miss a single fucking day of homework?

"Yes," I sighed irritably, scribbling down random things that made no sense at all. I was hoping the teacher for once didn't actually read through and check for the correct answers.

Vivian gently placed her French manicured hand on my shoulders and gave me a light squeeze. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you, Adam," Vivian said all too seriously, staring deep into my eyes, like a doctor would when admitting to their patient that they had cancer or some sort of disease.

I rolled my eyes. My dad was the same when I got home. As soon as I walked through the door he popped out of nowhere, ran and gave me a bear hug, saying that he was proud of me for staying outside pass six o clock. That was the perfect time for me to tell him that I was planning on getting a makeover.

I summoned up my courage and asked him, knowing that he could quite possibly say no, since we weren't the richest people in the world.

"Hey, dad?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He muffled out while eating an English muffin with God knows what was inside of it. The thing was dripping with a type of purple concoction.

"Vivian is planning on giving me a makeover so I need—"

My dad like the gay man he is was screaming and bouncing everywhere like he was having the hugest body writhing orgasm in his life. He nearly squealed when I mentioned makeover and before I knew it he was out of the room with his English muffin splattered on the floor.

I only knew he was still in the house because of his still squealing voice from inside his room. You see, my dad is the very stereotypical gay person. Slim, high voice, _great_ sense in fashion, but it somehow didn't rub off on me, tons of friends both outside and inside his workplace, and very socially aware, unlike me I was inept in that department.

My father also has an amazing "gaydar", when I was only four he took me to Chuck E. Cheese and told me that it was okay for me to be gay. I however had no idea what he was talking about and went back to dressing up my Barbie dolls in her sleazy pink skirt, pampering her up for a date with Ken.

My dad comes out with a suitcase, walking stiffly and sternly like the people in the Matrix, "Adam," my dad begins looking dead serious at me, wearing his rainbow T-shirt and bright blue skinny jeans. A feat that only he could manage. "I've been waiting for four years for this day," my dad said, pulling out a metallic suitcase that had a digital keypad on it. I just stood there, wondering what the fuck was in the suitcase.

He stared at me a little longer, various kinds of emotions flickering on his tanned face. "For four years, Adam," my dad says, typing in the nine digit code and popping open the two clasps that held the suitcase closed. He opened it slowly and when it was finally fully opened he looked back up at me, "are you ready, son?" That's when I knew I was in deep shit. My dad only called me by son when he told me when my mom had died and when he sat down with me and told me I was going to have another father. Thank God that didn't happen, 'cause the potential husband-to-be was a huge dickhead. In fact that's probably why my dad liked him. Knowing my dad, he probably loves huge dickheads.

"Yes," I whispered, bracing myself for whatever the fuck was in the suitcase. Whatever was in there it was going to change my life. This was a trial of passage that my ancestors must have passed along from generations to generations, waiting for this exact moment.

"Yes, yes I am," I confirmed again, confidently this time.

He pulled out a red velvety pillow the color of grape wine that reflected the illuminating lights casted from our chandelier and on the pillow was a . . . credit card? I looked from the credit card to my dad's face, back to the credit card then back to my dad's face. He was biting his bottom lip, smiling at me and gauging my action. His arms were stretched out waiting for me to pick up the credit card.

"You're fucking ridiculous," I muttered before walking past him and into my room.

"Oh my gawd, Adam!" Vivian shrieked in my ears, shaking my shoulders.

"What!" I growled. I only had five minute left before the bell rang and I was only halfway through guessing my answers.

"Look," Vivian sighed dreamily and pointing to northern wing of the school. I followed her index finger and my mouth dropped wide open before Vivian giggled and closed it for me.

I had to take several calming breaths to remind me the person Vivian was pointing to was an absolute asshole no matter how incredibly good looking he was. Up ahead was Levi, walking through the grass liked he owned the place. Everywhere girls stopped and stare to ogle the Greek being that was dressed in a wife beater that showed his well defined six packs and pectoral muscles, khaki shorts that hugged his deliciously taut ass and displayed his firm calves. He had on a pair of leather flip-flops that showed feet so scrumptious it would have given a person with a foot fetish the orgasm of their life. A pair of black sunglasses adorned his five o clock shadowed face. Smirking as he walked on by, the bastard knew what kind of affect he had on people.

"I don't see why he even bothers wearing a shirt," I mumbled to myself as the bell rang and that's when it dawned to me. I wasn't in class yet. I _always _get to class before the bell rings. I quickly said my goodbye to Vivian and ran to first period, AP Chemistry.

There were only a few stares and murmurs as I walked in class. Some people asking their friends who I was and others just gasps at me. I darted through the throng of people socializing in front of their lab tables and quickly went to the back of the room to my lonesome one.

"Class, take out your composition notebooks and label page 32 "Mayonnaise Lab," Mrs. Lee instructed lazily, while playing Tetris on her computer. I happily followed her instruction. I loved doing lab, not only was they fun to do, but labs also meant a break from the usual painstaking notes she makes the class take.

The door opened interrupting the class and in walked Levi with his golden bronze skin lighting up the whole damn room. The teacher dropped her marker she was using to write instructions on the board as she took in his appearance. "Ma—may I help you Mr. . . ?" Mrs. Lee asked all red faced and flustered.

"No mam, I'm actually your new student," Levi said in that deep, Greek kissed voice of his, winking at the sixty-two year old teacher. Fucking gross. The guy would fuck anything that has two legs.

No, scratch that.

Levi would fuck anything with legs. Period. Two legs, four legs, six legs, you name it.

Mrs. Lee realized Levi was flirting with her so she decided to step in a time machine and revert back to her twenty year old self. "Sit anywhere you like . . .?"

"Levi." He said, amused at the teacher.

"Well, Levi baby, sit anywhere you like," Mrs. Lee said batting her grey, dull eyelashes and smiling a smile that threaten to pop out her false teeth. She introduced herself to Levi, giving him a handshake that lingered a little longer than it should have.

Levi looked around the room and spotted me sitting by myself in the back. He made his way through and plopped his backpack that was probably filled with condoms on the table. "Hi," a voice of smugness greeted me.

Like the good person I am, decided not to ignore him and answered back. "What the hell are you doing here?" I seethed

"Time of the month for you," Levi asks, pulling out a slim Jim to munch on. I automatically step in like the good student I am and yanked the beef jerky out of his hands. "No food during labs," I smiled, showing my blue braces and all for him to see. Something I wouldn't have normally done, because I'm deathly afraid of people seeing them.

He just sneers at me and pulls out another one. Not the twenty-five cent one this time, but the long ass fifty cent kind. "You still didn't answer my question," I glared, narrowing my blue eyes into cat slits behind my glasses.

"It'll be easier to order you around," he shrugs lazily, taking a huge chunk out of the slim Jim, causing me to scrunch my nose in disgust. I could just smell the mixture of chemicals wafting through the air choking me with the lives of the cows and chicken they killed to make it.

Then two girls, Katie and Sarah also known as the school's blow up doll, decided to interrupt our intense staring contest. "Hi, Levi! My name is Sarah and this is Katie!" Sarah introduced in the most annoying high squeak voice one could have made, rivaling Minnie Mouse herself, and then pointing to her partner in duo. She bent down so her forearms were resting on the black wooden lab table, showing Levi a good view of her cleavages. I snorted in disgust but the trio didn't seem to notice.

"Hello there ladies," Levi flirted; staring directly at her chest, making it known he was checking her out. Katie seemed to notice this and decided to make a big puff, causing her chest to heave heavenwards then down. "We were just wondering if you'd like to sit at our table," she asked, twirling her hair, attempting to do a Vivian move. "Unless," Sarah interjected, giving me a disgusted brief once over look, "you were busy with your new . . . friend?" The other bitch, Katie snickered at the question.

Levi sent me a look and rolled his eyes, "of course not," he snorted. Levi went and followed the two girls back to their AIDS infested table, leaving me by my lonesome self again, but before he left he snatched the Slim Jim back.

The whole period passed with Levi carelessly bellowing out his sexual innuendos to the girls and in return Katie and Sarah shamelessly answered back with their own dirty ones. At the end of class Levi accomplished his goals and already had the two girl's phone number along with a date with _both _of them.

"Hey, wait up, Adam!" Levi called after me after I stormed out of class. I don't even know why seeing Levi flirt with the two sluts angered me so much.

"What!" snarling, waiting for him to catch up to me.

"Here," Levi said thrusting his backpack to my stomach, "take it to second period for me. The girls and I are going to hang out behind the stadium benches for a while," Levi said, grinning at the idea of whatever he's envisioning in his head.

"No!" I yelled furiously. I was tired of the shit he was making me do, tired of the way he was treating me and damn well tired of his attitude. "That wasn't part of our agreement." I fumed and to my utter embarrassment, lisped all thanks to my braces. "We agreed on me doing housework and homework, not school work," I continued, ignoring his laughing at my lisp.

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong. I clearly said "housework, homework, _and _etcetera," the bastard said with a smug look. "Etcetera _meaning_ anything else I want you to do, as long as it's legal." He continued as if I didn't understand the terms by now. I cursed at my stupidity for agreeing to terms with something that wasn't lucid.

"That's not fair!" I whined like a girl, not giving a shit of how I sounded.

Levi smirked and I knew what he was going to say next, "life's not fair," Levi said before swaggering away towards the double doors that lead to the stadium. _ My_ stadium that I used to gaze at Dayton with! The asshole was going to taint it with who knows what unholy act he was planning to do with the two blows up dolls.

"Hey, Adam," Dayton greeted me with a smile as I sat down at my seat. I noticed that once again Dayton wasn't sitting at his usual seat but next to me. "Do you know where Levi is?" Dayton asked when he saw me with his backpack.

"Probably having sex with two sluts behind the stadium benches," I grumbled, taking out my agenda to write down today's outline.

Dayton let out a long sigh. "He isn't what he seems to be, Adam," Dayton said, trying to defend Levi.

"I have eyes, I have ears, I'm the fucking soon to be Valedictorian, I know what he is," I retorted back. I immediately felt guilty for doing so. Dayton has been nothing but nice to me lately and all I've been doing was demanding answers on why he was being nice and snapping at him.

"Sorry," I mumbled out.

"No problem," serene, friendly voice replied back. I wonder how Dayton does it. He's one of the most popular student in this school along with Vivian, he's a jock, captain of the soccer team not to mention, and also has amazing grades. I bet if he wanted to he could steal my spot as Valedictorian. Yet out of all those things he's always been nice to people even to me. He'd never let any of the fame and popularity got to his head and that's why I guess I fell for him. He was just a down to earth, sexy, kind, and intelligent person. The ideal man every girl and gay guy would look for.

"Where's Vivian and Chad?" I asked, glancing up from my agenda to Dayton. He was just staring at me with a confused look. It was like his body was still here but his eyes told another story. They were far off into someplace. His eyes snapped back into present and he narrowed his eyes at me with a calculating look. "Who would have thought," I heard Dayton mumbled to himself, but decided not to ask him about it. I would have certainly felt embarrassed if someone called me out on my self-talking problems.

"Where's Vivian and Chad?" I asked Dayton again, once he was back to normal.

He let out another sigh. He's been doing that frequently. "Vivian got suspended . . . again and Chad had to escort her to the office." I didn't even ask why she got suspended. Probably another one of her verbal fights with the teacher.

The door swung opened and Levi walked in with a grin chiseled on his face. His black hair was ruffled up, hickies were evident on his skin, lip sticks blotches decorated his wife beater, and his khaki's zipper was unzipped and slightly clung low on his hips. He didn't even have the decency to clean up after himself.

"I have a note," Levi said to the teacher, handing it to Mr. Phillips. The man just nodded without questioning Levi about his appearance. Levi made his way to mine and Dayton's aisle with that damn smirk on his face. His hands _finally _zipping up his fly.

"Nice marks," Dayton drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Crazy mosquitoes here in Florida," Levi replied, which made no fucking sense at all. Mosquitoes don't leave marks the size of lemons.

That's when an ingenious idea struck me. I could literally here the click to my light bulb above my head go on. "My, that was fast," I said with a smirk.

Levi narrowed his eyes at me, not quite getting what I was saying. "What's that suppose to mean?" Typical. I'd have to go in-depth about the issue for him to understand.

"Just saying," I said rolling my shoulders around, faking as if I had a kink in them. "Did they even get off?" Levi growled, finally understanding what I was saying.

"Yes," He bit out harshly. Dayton was off on the sideline watching our boxing match with amusement crinkled in his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know that was possible to do in . . ." I took a glance at my Superman's swatch, making a big deal to tell the time. "In five minutes," I finished, seeing Levi's scarlet colored face.

Our match was put on hold when Chad walked in the class. His mysterious grey eyes immediately snapping towards the three of us with a questioningly look.

"Hello, Adam," Chad's soft voice greeted me as he sat next to Dayton. Dayton's body unconsciously reacted by directing itself to Chad as if there was an invisible magnet pulling them together. Their body language gravitated around each other as if they were meant to be one. With the way they were acting, one would have thought they were destined lovers, arranged by fate. They're relationship was nothing like what high school relationship should suppose to be. Theirs went deeper than the outskirts of the surface that high school was based on.

"Hey, Chad. How's Vivian?" I asked, nervously. Chad's piercing grey eyes were making me a bit edgy. It was as if he could see things deeper inside me that no one was meant to see.

"Fine." Chad replied back without any elaborations, still staring at me.

"Oh, that's good." My voice squeaked a little towards the end.

For once I was grateful for Levi's rudeness. He reached over my desk and snatched his backpack away, pulling out another Slim Jim.

"Is that all you have in there?" I questioned with disgust. I hope he chokes on the sodium nitrite that's packed into those things.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Levi said whilst chomping on the jerky, "You're free from your duties for today and the weekend. This earned us a questionable look from Dayton. "He's my newest slave," Levi said happily.

Dayton like the good friend he was gave me a concerned look. "_Another _one?"

"Yep," arrogant voice answered back. "Even got him to clean my bathroom." Dayton's faced twisted and molded itself from concern into a look of pure horror. I could see his sympathy for me radiating from his warm eyes. I gave him a brief nod into return to confirm that it was indeed every bit as horrible as his face was making. Well, it wasn't exactly that horrible, considering my reward at the end.

Wait. Why am I getting three days off? I know I shouldn't judge Levi, sense this is the second day of only knowing him, but there's really nothing more to him. He was the typical sex driven twelfth grader, so why was he giving me three days off? Two of them which are the weekend. Knowing him he probably desecrated his toilet this morning just so he can watch me clean it again.

I glared at him suspiciously. "Why exactly am I getting three days off?"

I have a date with Sarah and Katie," Levi grinned and I wanted to punch myself for even asking.

"I hope you know those two are class A skanks," I offered trying to annihilate that grin of his, but I only made that damn sexy grin of his wider. It's not fair how the jerks always end up being sexy while people like me gets stuck looking like the white version of Erkel from Family Matters.

"I don't know why you're complaining. That's three days for you to do whatever you _people_ do. Dungeons and Dragons, World of Warcraft, or whatever," Levi sneered. "Actually you should be thanking me." I was ten seconds away from hitting Levi, even though I'd just somehow injure myself in the process. Hell, he'd probably think of it as a massage with those fucking muscles.

"Do I look like I play Dungeon and dragons?" I growled.

"Hmm, let me see," Levi gave me a dull look and begin ticking off his fingers as he checked for the sign for what a person should look like if they played D&D. "Glasses? – **check**, braces? – **check**, clothing style? – **check, **ugly ass hairstyle? – **check**. Congratulation all you need is a shit load of acne on your face to make you certified."

"That's enough, Levi!" Dayton snarled. The first time seeing him with such an angered expression. "You have absolutely _no_ excuse to act that way towards Adam at all." Levi's gaze turned heated towards Dayton, but he didn't say anything.

"Whatever." Levi grunted, turned face forward to do his work.

Dayton sent me an apologetic look which he shouldn't have had to and also dropped the subject by doing his work too. I decided that I should probably do the same thing. I wasted enough time over arguing with Levi when I should have been studying for the Greek test later.

_Fuck. _I didn't even get to study last night all thanks to Levi.

I had a skill that acquired years of training to perfect. Over the past four years of my high school life I would like to say that I perfect the art of ignoring unwanted things, but even _I_ couldn't ignore the piercing grey eyes that seemed to have stitched itself to the back of my head. For the whole period I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me and I also knew that that someone was Chad. Only a mystifying guy like him could cause an effect like that.

The bell rang and I instantly sprang forth from my chair, causing a thunderous loud scraping sound against the floor, ignoring the shocked looks of every single student in the class as they watched me bolted towards the door that would lead me to sweet, sweet freedom from Chad's gaze.

"Hey Adam, wait up!" Dayton's chocolaty voice called after me and I couldn't help but to freeze and turn my whole body around to his voice. "We were just wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us . . . if you're not busy that is."

Holy shit. Did Dayton just invite me to eat lunch with him? And like an idiot I looked to my left and right then finally pointing to myself, "me?" I asked stupidly even though I clearly heard my name gliding out of his mouth gracefully, like my name was destined for it to be mouthed by him, but then I met Chad's gaze and I painfully snapped back into reality.

"Yes," Dayton chuckled lightly at my gawk. "Unless you're busy of course," Dayton added in.

A loud obnoxious snort came from Dayton's right. "I'm _positive _he doesn't have anything better to do. He's probably one of those kids that walks around the campus acting like that had something to do, but in reality they're just waiting for the bell to ring."

I decided to ignore Levi's comment and agree to Dayton's offer. "I'd be happy to," I beamed up at Dayton.

"What the fuck is that?" I heard Levi elegantly asked as I dug into my tofu salad that was stylized beautifully by me. Cucumbers layered the edges, giving it a floral look. Carrots, snow peas, peanuts, and small dices of tofu littered on top of the cabbage leaves. All of which were marinated lightly with Braggs Liquid Amino. I'm a pretty damn good chef if I say so myself, even though the salad involved no cooking at all.

"Food."

"_This _is food," Levi said, taking a huge ass bite that took out half of the greasiest shit of an excuse pizza and plopping down beside me on the wooden bench that Dayton picked. It was a pretty good spot. It was directly under the tree shade, blocking out Florida's unbearably hot sun.

"_That_ looks like a heart attack," I said disgustedly, taking a bite of diced tofu. At least Dayton and Chad cared about their health. They both had a ham sub that should have been called a salad sub, 'cause I didn't even see a trace of ham in there.

"Adam." I looked up to Chad and his lifeless gray eyes greeted me. "I would like to learn more about you," he said softly. I had to strain myself in order to hear him over the roaring laughter of nearby students.

"Oh . . ." Well this was weird I didn't really have anything to share. What they see is what they get. Unfortunately like Levi said I had no life. My whole existence was basically based on school, Vivian, and dad.

"I like to work out," I lied. I hated working out with my dad, but it was the only thing interesting about me I suppose.

"No need to lie," Levi jeered beside me, munching on _another _Slim Jim. "The only thing you probably ever lifted was a pencil."

I decided to ignore him again. "What about you, Chad?" I was pretty excited for myself. I've never talked this much to anyone before. At least I now know that I could sufficiently hold a conversation instead of freezing up like those other unsocial people do in movies.

"I hate drawing," Chad replied back, voice blending in with the wind. This baffled me a bit. I'm not sure, but using common knowledge, I'm pretty sure if someone talks about liking/loving what to do the other person would reply about their likes too, right? People just don't switch from the subject of liking to hating so quickly. I looked to Dayton and Levi to see if I was the only one that noticed it, but they weren't bothered at all.

I guess I was really socially inept after all.

"Oh. What do you . . . hate to draw?" I asked hesitantly, as a sad smile appears on Chad's soft lips.

"Numbers."

I frowned slightly at his reply. Who draws numbers? Weren't numbers supposed to be written?

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly," sorry I don't understand. Could you show me?" I asked attempting to draw out the conversation. Practice makes perfect, right?

"Yes," Chad took out a sketchbook from his backpack, flipped to a certain page and handed it to me.

I gasped when I saw his sketch. The picture was so vibrant in an odd black and white dull way. It showed an old man lying in a hospital gurney. The facial structure that was sketched on the old man's face showed that he was in obvious pain. His eyes were wide opened in horror, staring at the ceiling light of the hospital room. His mouth was gaped open, letting out a scream. To the right of him showed an EKG monitor that was showing a series of abnormal zigzags. In the picture, the room that the man was in was plain just like any hospital rooms usually were. The corner showed a wilting flower with dead petals littering the clean linoleum floor.

My eyes darted quickly around the sketch, absorbing the drawing in. Everything was so surreal it was like I was part of the sketch itself and somewhere in my body I could feel the old man's pain as if it were my own. Above his head was a series of weird symbols that looked similar to the alphabet. Weird shapes of what seems like triangle and other figurines connected sporadically directly under the gurney.

"What is this?" I whispered, pain meandering its way through my nervous system. I could feel the sun's heat blaring through each and every individual pores of my body, the soft murmuring wind futilely trying to calm the heat sweltering from inside of me like a fan trying to put out a forest fire.

Chad's soft mysterious voice answered me. "Under the gurney are Greek Acrophonic numbers."

I eagerly returned the sketchbook back to Chad and immediately I felt the burning sensation go away. "What does it translate to?" I asked fully intrigued now.

Chad opened and closed his mouth several times, contemplating if he should tell me or not. It was the first time for me to see Chad act this way. He usually showed no emotions at all unless when he was with Dayton and even then only a hint of happiness escaped through his façade. "1/14/2052" Chad finally explains.

I nodded understandingly. "I'm guessing that's the day he dies?" I infer.

"Yes . . ."

"And the symbols above his head were Greek symbols for his name?"

Chad nodded and I felt so damn proud of myself for being smart. "And what's his name?" I asked. I wanted to know — no needed to know the man's name. I felt such a connection through the drawing. Something that I wasn't going to tell any of them or else they'd think I was crazy.

A sad smile crept on his face again. "It doesn't matter. It wouldn't change a thing even if you did know," Chad says, getting up to throw his trash away along with Levi and Dayton, leaving me alone at the table in confusion.

Somewhere amidst of all the joyous laughter of hormonal teenagers and the soft whispering wind, I could hear my name being calling out.

"_Adam . . ._"


	4. Chapter 4

**[ C U P I D'S L O V E S H O T ]**

**Chapter Four**

I groaned, squinting at the morning sunlight beaming through my windows. Yawning, and letting out the millions of bacteria that kindly took residence in my mouth, I got up and smiled at the upcoming wonderful day. Today was the day. The day where I leave my old self behind and become a new person.

Vivian had already come by yesterday, giving me hints on what kind of style she was choosing for me. She said something about spicing up the looks I already had, which I had no idea what she meant by that. The only looks I had going on was the look of an upcoming forty year old virgin.

I shuffled my way down the halls in my plaid boxers, silently hoping I didn't wake my dad up. The man was more excited than I was. He made a big deal, sitting down with Vivian yesterday at our kitchen table, saying that my life was now in her hands.

I peered in the pantry to see what I could make breakfast with. The pantry shelves were desolate, except for a few saltine cracker packages that were free from some restaurants. I sighed, mentally noting myself to go grocery shopping later on today. I decided to rummage through the fridge to look for a carrot stick so I could at least get _something _in.

My dad decided to wake up and padded to the kitchen. I threw him a carrot and he reluctantly caught it with unsteady, sleepy eyes. "Hey there, kiddo. Ready for today?" I hear him asking with a mouthful of carrot chunks.

"Excited." I grumbled, still groggy.

I heard the front door of the house unlocking itself and I prepared myself for the monster to come bursting in with its cheerful happiness. Vivian was the only other person to have the key to my house, since she was considered family.

"Damn," Vivian wolf-whistled when she walked into the kitchen where my dad and I were half naked and in our boxers, "I should stop by here every morning." I scrunched up my face, finding it gross to find Vivian ogling my dad's body and mine. It was like incest.

She sashayed over to my side of the table and plopped down on the empty seat beside me, staring at the carrot in my hand like she's never seen one before. "I'm glad I stopped by McDonalds," Vivian muttered, smiling and rubbing her stomach like she had a baby in there. Vivian was the type of girl that could eat whatever the hell she wanted and still stay slim. She could eat ten doughnuts and the next day she'll _lose_ weight instead of gaining any, just by sitting on the couch, watching television.

"So when are we going?" Vivian asked, drumming her fingers on the table to a fast rhythm beat.

"After the three of us jog a good five miles of course!" My dad bellowed cheerfully. I could see his eyes shining at the prospect of father/son/sister bonding.

"Sorry, dad. I didn't bring any spare outfits," Vivian declared, grinning at my dad, while she did the finger dance on my thigh underneath the table. I took a glance at her clothing and the bitch was dressed not to run. It was like she knew my dad would have suggested her to, so she went dressed in flip-flops, a tank top and skinny jeans.

"Don't worry Viv," I said in a fake cheeky happiness. "You left your clothes from last time along with your running shoes." If I had to endure the death run then I would take the bitch down kicking and screaming, 'cause that's what best friends are for.

"Good, there's nothing like a good run to release your endorphins!" My dad announced before parading into his room to change into his "running gear" which consisted of the shortest shorts that were ever invented, his "#1 Greatest Gay Dad" T shirt, and his iPod.

* * *

Vivian's sputter of protests were useless when my dad was in one of his mood and she quickly recognized defeat.

"I fucking hate you," Vivian hissed at me, clutching her stomach in pain. Of course I just ignored her and continued running. She didn't really mean it. I know she loves me.

I sigh as I hear my dad hollering us to run faster. Apparently when my dad said a five mile jog he really meant ten miles. Five miles to and five miles back.

"Just another two miles," I informed Vivian who was desperate trying to keep pace with my already slow one. I usually ran at the same pace as my dad, but whenever Vivian joins us I slow down a bit just to company her.

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit." Vivian muttered with every step she took. Even her form was off; no wonder why she was in pain. She was running flat footed, steps that clapped on the pavement and the way she was wasting air by muttering obscenities.

"I swear I'm going to shove a cucumber so far up dad's tight little vegan ass he'd be limping for a whole month," Vivian growled beside me, her blonde hair plastered across her face with sweat like a mad woman.

Vivian always surprised me with her unique wordings.

"How's Levi been treating you?" Vivian managed to wheeze out when we stopped at a red light, waiting for the traffic light to signal us. Just his name sent a spark of anger through me. By now he probably fucked both Katie and Sara already _again_.

"He's an asshole," I grunted, pumping my legs in one spot. The last thing I wanted to do was to stay still only to find my legs feel like jelly afterwards when I run again.

Vivian only nodded, trying to regain her breath. It's a shame really that Levi couldn't end up being like Dayton.

"So how are you going to beautify me?" I asked Vivian as we made our way in the driveway. My dad was already waiting for us with two bottles of water. Vivian shook her head, "C'mon Adam, you're already hot. I'm just going to spruce up the engine a bit. It's the way you exhibit yourself that's unappealing."

I only nodded. I wonder if she wasn't just playing with me when she said she thought I was hot. She was a friend so she's technically supposed to say those things, but Vivian would never lie to me.

I could see that my dad was already waiting for us on the porch with two bottles of water as we ran towards the house.

"How was your run?" My dad asked the both of us gleefully. I think my dad only asked to provoke. He probably knew we had a shit run, especially Vivian. She had mascara streaming down her face, 'cause she didn't even take the time to bother wiping her make-up off before we ran, so there she was now, looking like a murderous clown, staring at my dad with malice.

"Shitty," Vivian growled and my dad frowned at the lewd language. He always hated to hear curse words, which I never understood why. They were just words after all, but because of him I grew up cleverly replacing those kinds of words with clean ones. Well, except when I talk to myself or whenever I'm with Levi. He was just the kind of person that could evoke such irritation that I'd end up slipping.

A couple of hours passed as Vivian and I showered to scrub away the foul smell of sweat that seemed to infused itself on our skin, unwilling to be washed away. Vivian had to reapply her make-up, which really wasn't much. She had a natural beauty that didn't need to be covered up with layers of cosmetics. A few dashes would only be used to enhance her heart-shaped face.

"First stop is to Dr. Parker," Vivian said grinning at me as we got in her pink Mini Cooper. Dr. Parker was both mine and Vivian's dentists. He was a middle aged man with the typical American family. Average suburban house with white picket fence surrounded it, two children, a son about seven years old and a daughter, whom unfortunately was snotty. Even though Anabel never harassed me when we were alone, she would always do it whenever her friends do just to fit in with the group of blonde haired bimbos. Dr. Parker had a stay at home wife who was a dedicated Christian, which explains why she never really liked me. He also had a Golden Retriever named Fwap, which I dog-sat a couple of times and have a few scars to prove so.

"I can't wait 'till I see you without your braces!" Vivian shrilled, ecstatically. She was probably more excited than I was. It was like she was the one getting a makeover not me. Vivian bumped up the volume until it was shaking the whole frame of the car. A drunk lady singing something about brushing her teeth with a bottle of jack, as Vivian swerved and maneuvered in and out of traffic lines.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Vivian

She pulled out a sheet of paper that was tucked neatly in her cleavage. "Hmm, lets see," Vivian said, inspecting the note while _still_ driving. I tried not to get grossed out from the wet blotches on the paper that was probably due to SBS—Sweaty Boobs/Balls Syndrome. From the passenger seat I could see that Vivian made a very detailed event on what was to be done. I sighed, if only she could put that much work ethic when it came to school work.

"First, we're going to take your braces off and bleach your teeth, and I'll see if I can use Dr. Parker's laptop buy some of your clothes online. Next, we're going to go buy you clothes and other accessories at the mall.

I scowled at her. I knew what her intentions were and she wasn't going to fool me. "You'll need my credit card number to order things online." Vivian gave me a sugar sweet grin, "of course. I'm not doing all of this out of charity you know. Even if you are my brother."

"Whatever," I grumbled. It was no use arguing with her when it came to shopping, just like my dad when it came to exercising. Truthfully, I didn't really mind Vivian using my credit card. In an unspoken way her money was mine and mine was hers.

"Then," Vivian continued on reading the list. "We'll get rid of your hideous glasses and we'll find you some comfortable contacts." I frowned when she accused my glasses of being hideous. Sure they were outdated and were often mistaken as a nineteenth century antique instead, but it was like a part of my body. A removable part. "Last, but certainly not the least important is your haircut. We'll stop by my stylist, Olga so she can fix you—"

"Holy shit, Viv, watch out!"

A red BMW switched into our lane, cutting Vivian ahead without any warning signal. We were close to collision, since we were on the Interstate going roughly about eighty miles.

"Oh _fuck_ no, he didn't!" Vivian yelled like a barbarian, accelerating until we reached one hundred miles, twenty miles above the limit. Vivian was now tailgating the BMW, threatening to bump her car into the twenty-something year old car. Vivian would to. She was just the type of person who would do anything for revenge. She only acted on the dot, never thinking about the consequences.

"Fuck Vivian!" I cried, clutching to the seat, nails leaving half moon crescent marks in the leather. She was going to kill the both of us and not give a shit about it.

"Asshole!" Vivian yelled, her head sticking out the window and flicking the guy off and honking. She did all of this while still maintaining going at one hundred miles per hour. Vivian was the very definition of road rage. If she could she'd be standing on top of her car, doing much more unholy things to the guy.

"Open the compartment," Vivian ordered me. By now the guy in front of us was also flicking Vivian off. The words "crazy bitch" was miraculously heard over the roaring air currents and engines of other cars, coming from the BMW. I was sweating harder than our early ten miles run. I should have known better then to let Vivian get on the Interstate when she had anger issues.

I reluctantly followed her instruction and popped open the compartment. There was no telling on what kind of things Vivian could be hiding in it.

"What the fuck?" I squeaked. On top of piles of paper works and files was a black metallic gun, glistening with evil intent. Why the hell would she have a gun? How could she have a gun?

"It's a water gun," Vivian said briskly before letting out another stream of curses to the car and honking erratically. The thing certainly didn't look like a water gun. I picked it up to see if she was right. Even though I never held a real gun before the thing felt too heavy for it to be a children's toy.

I let out the most high pitch scream a man could muster when I saw the serial number that was carved in the gun. At least I knew if I ever wanted to get a sex change I wouldn't need those expensive estrogen hormones.

I dropped the gun onto the carper of the car's floor and cringed at my brash stupidity. The gun could have went off and shot my toes.

Vivian growled and reached over to pick up the gun somehow without crashing into the cars beside her. Either she was a damn good driver or had incredible luck. I chose the latter. I finally snapped and realized what Vivian was going to do as I saw click the safety of the gun.

I grabbed a hold of her forearm, not giving a damn that I was crying by now. "Please Vivian don't do it," I whispered hoarsely. My voice was cracked by sobs escaping my body. I didn't want her to go to jail, I didn't want her to kill anyone just because of a damn punk was being rude, and I didn't want to witness the act.

"Please, Vivian," I repeated myself, gripping harder onto her arm. I was well aware that she was still going roughly at about one hundred miles, but I had to make sure that the other punks were safe before I could worry about my own.

"Let go of my damn arm, Adam!" Vivian snarled full of intent of what act she was committed to do. She had a murderous glint in her eyes. Her body shook, demanding blood and retribution.

"No." I said firmly this time. I wasn't going to let my friend commit an act she'd be guilty of later on in life. I was never religious. It's not like I didn't think there was a Great being out there, but how would someone know? How would someone know that God/Buddha/Shiva/ or some other great deity out there existed? How would we humans know which religion was the "right" religion to follow when there are so many. _But_ I do know that if there is a Greater being out there s/he wouldn't want any of us to spill each other's blood over.

Vivian glared at me, a firm look that penetrated through my layers of skin until she was only staring at the leather seat behind my back. She gave me an evil smirk before she pulled the trigger. A loud pop rang in the car and I felt a heavy pressure hit my abdomen. I looked down and saw a huge red blotch staining my white dress shirt. The blood slithering down my shirt like a snake until it was a huge glorious mess.

"Why, Viv?" I rasped my last living breath before my surroundings blurred as all my senses dulled. My vision doubled until I saw two figures of Vivian looming over my body, my hearing droned, until I couldn't hear anything except for my slowing heartbeat that was thudding softly, I couldn't feel anything, it was like I was floating, ready to leave the world of the living and onto the dead. The smell in the car became a putrid and stagnant. The smell of blood wafted into what little smell receptors I had left in my nose.

"For fuck's sake, Adam! It's just grape juice," I heard Vivian's frustrated voice. I peaked an eyelid open and padded my stomach to feel for any pain.

"Oh . . ."

* * *

"Oh, hello Adam and Vivian," The desk clerk greeted both of us as we walked into the small dental office. The door chimed with it generic tune, the kind that gets annoying when little kids walk in and out. Speaking of kids, there were several of them huddled in the corner, scared as shit, thinking about getting their teeth remove. The sight of grape juice on my shirt probably just scared them even more. Dagger like glares from their mothers were directed at me.

"This is all your fault!" I whispered loudly into Vivian's ear. It was one of those whispers that weren't really a whisper because the whole damn room heard us.

"It at least we have a good reason to throw away that hideous shirt of yours now," Vivian said, picking up a _Seventeen _magazine, crossing her legs like a dignified woman, ignoring her earlier displays in the car.

I gawked at her. "This is one of my best shirts!" I exclaimed and it really was. It was a white dressed, buttoned shirt from Ralph Lauren.

She gave the shirt a look of disdain then it drifted down to my black slacks. "Should have shot you on the leg too," I heard Vivian murmured to herself.

"Adam Walker?" Dr. Parker's assistant called out, her head peaking out of the door. Vivian and I made our way to the end of the hall where Dr. Parker was. She was holding my hand, shaking with excitement like it was _her_ life that was about to be drastically changed. I was pretty wound up myself. After all I had these braces on since the summer of eighth grade. At first I hated the idea of having braces, it would just have satisfied all the stereotypes of a typical nerd and I felt like, me not having braces didn't make me one. Looking back now, I'm pretty glad I did get them installed. My teeth, to bluntly put it, were like the T-Rex. Teeth that were out of place, disproportioned, and jagged looking, but now I could clearly see, even with the braces on that they were nice and straight, the desired look for many people.

"Have a seat, Adam," Dr. Parker's lively voice called out to me. I did what I was told to do, sitting in the comfy chair that was slightly inclined while Vivian sashayed, swinging her hips to a song she was listening on her iPhone to the black metallic chairs that were line on the walls.

"Excited?" Dr. Parker asked, snapping on his gloves, and taking out the utensils that were needed to remove my braces. Some of them looked completely unnecessary. Who needed a scalpel looking thingy to remove braces?

"Yeah," I said, eyeing his weapons.

A light chuckle. "Don't worry. I was too when I had my braces remove," Dr. Parker said, sitting in his chair and rolling towards me. I bet he was too. Dr. Parker didn't have braces. He had one of those fucking headgears that were connected to his mouth that made him constantly drool. He showed me a few pictures of him as a teenager with it and the sight of him made even me look like a pop star. He was an awkward looking thing, completely different from himself today. Now, I could see the slight muscles that bulged out from his white doctor's uniform, evidence that he works out during his spare time.

"You also wanted to get your teeth whitened, right?" Dr. Parker's voice was muffled through his face mask, but I could still understand him. I nodded in reply.

"Understandable," he said, prodding my mouth with a spoon looking tool that had a mirror at the end of it. "It'll take roughly about forty-five minutes for me to remove your braces and an additional one hour and twenty minutes for the whitening process." I frowned, but nodded. I didn't realize everything would take so long.

"Dr. Parker, may I use your laptop?" Vivian, asked. I could see from the corner of my eyes that she was using her 3 Hit K.O. move, but Dr. Parker was too busy taking my braces apart. "Go ahead, hun." He replied back, eyebrows knitting together, concentrating on his work.

I sent a somewhat smug look to Vivian, but Dr. Parker just ended up telling me to stop moving my mouth.

The whole two hours passed with me lying in the chair watching SpongeBob with Vivian occasionally squealing and shoving 's laptop in front of my face saying "we're getting this!" and not letting me have a say in the clothing choice at all. I didn't mind it as much, since most of the shirts she chose I like anyway. I got a glimpse of what kind of persona Vivian was trying to get me to look like. They were mainly printed T-shirts that had some cute sayings, names of bands and people that I actually knew like Papa Roach, 3 Days Grace, Flyleaf, and Evanescence. There were also a few that had a cute picture of an anime/animal drawn chibi style with Japanese captions above it, most of them I could read, due to years of watching anime with Vivian. All of the shirts Vivian chose for me were suppose to hug my slim torso, showing my lean, taut body.

"There. You're good to go, Adam." Dr. Parker walked in and shook me from my drowsy state. Vivian was in front of me before I could even view my new teeth without its braces on. "Ohmigosh!" Vivian squealed, grabbing my hands, bouncing up and down. I had to stop her before her boobs gave her a concussion. This kind of safety hazards have to be taken seriously around Vivian.

Vivian thrust one of her small handheld make-up mirror to my face, which I don't why, since Dr. Parker had a floor length mirror tucked neatly in the corner. I took it anyways and I watched her grin grow wider and wider as I inspected myself. I wasn't surprised at the sight. I already knew what they were going to look like. It's not my like braces covered my whole damn teeth, so I caught glimpses of its straightness every once in a while. Still, imagining what they were going to look like and actually seeing it are two different things.

Vivian glowered at my neutral expression. So what if I had perfect straight, white teeth now? It doesn't change what I look like. There's only so much a makeover can do to an unattractive person. Giving me a makeover is like installing and updating an old ass computer, trying to get it up to date with the latest programs, but in the end it's still undesirable.

Vivian must have sensed my apprehension, because she was in front of me, coaxing and encouraging me with her sweet nothing whispers. "I know you don't see it now, but just wait 'till the end of today."

* * *

"These jeans are too fucking tight," I complained to Vivian. I couldn't even zip up the fly. I never knew shopping would take so damn long. I just usually go to the men's section in Dillard's/Macy's and look for any appealing colorful dress shirts. Shopping with Vivian however, requires going to several different malls and various kinds of stores. We were in a store called Pac Sun, trying out several kinds of jeans Vivian chose for me.

"Hm," Vivian made a clucking noise with her tongue. "You're right."

I gave a relieved sigh, desperately trying to shimmy out of the constricting jeans that were threatening to cut off the circulation to my dick.

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked incredulously, pulling them back up.

"They're too tight." I stated slowly for her. There was no way I'd be able to fit into them without ripping them down the seam.

"Duh! Lose your boxers. You'll have to go commando."

"What? No!" There was no fucking way would I leave my buddy unprotected. Beside's that'd be just too gross walking around without any underwear.

"Take your gay boxers off right now or I'll rip them off myself." Vivian growled. I frowned down at my boxers with dancing bananas printed on them. They were definitely not gay.

Vivian lunged at me, managing to pull my underwear halfway down, exposing my ass. "You just want to see my cock!" I screamed, running away from her. I hope to God that wasn't true, 'cause that'd be like me wanting to see her vagina. The pink, wrinkly, folded lips of monstrosity.

"That's fucking gross," Vivian screeched before tackling me down to the floor. Her boobs slapped my face. My boxers by now were down to my ankles and she was straddling my hips. The changing room's curtains were pushed open, revealing a teenage girl that was younger than the both of us. "Are you having any trouble si—Sweet Jesus!"

We ended up getting dragged out of the store by a fat mall cop for indecent exposure with several bags of purchased skinny jeans in Vivian's hand, but my fight wasn't all for nothing. I also managed to grab some loose fitting jeans that were much more comfortable.

* * *

Getting contacts weren't that bad. I couldn't even feel them in my eyes, sure I knew they were there, but it was just an odd sensation. At first it took me nearly twenty minutes just to learn how to put them in and take them out. I kept thinking that I was going to blind myself, seeing my finger poking my eye in the mirror, but oddly I barely felt it.

"I can't wait 'till I see what Olga will make of you." Vivian was bouncing on her heels as we made our way into her salon. Olga was Vivian's hair stylist. From what I heard Olga is a stern Russian woman that's been known for beating up her customers. Just hearing her name give you a sense of warning. Olga Sergeyevich Lebediv.

"Ah, welcome Vivian!" A tall ass woman about 6'5 came bustling to us in her red pumps, her cherry blonde hair wavering behind her as if she were in a photo shoot. Listening to Olga you could instinctively tell she was Russian. She carried on her thick Russian accent that came out in globs of jumbled words.

"Olga!" Vivian skipped to the lady, hugging her. Olga embraced her back and her eyes narrowed down on me. "Is _that_ it?" her thick burly accent screeched out, asking Vivian.

"Yes," Vivian;s voice came out hesitantly. "Do you think we can fix him?" I glared at her. What happened to her confidence from earlier? That bitch.

Olga circled me predatorily, her eyes burning through my clothes as she eyed me from my shoes to my head. Luckily Vivian thought ahead and dressed me in the clothes we purchased from earlier or else the look of disgust on her face would have grown bigger. I was currently in ripped denim skinny jeans, a black T-shirt of Kingdom Hearts, and a pair of black converse.

Olga clucked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval, muttering Russian things to herself. "The journey would be difficult, but with my skills I think we can fix it," Olga finally said. She snapped her red painted nails and a petite lady came out with her head bow. "You," Olga said, pointing to the lady. "Take this thing and get his hair washed."

Vivian followed me to the washing station

"This is ridiculous," I hissed to Vivian. She let out a strangled gasp and checked to see if Olga was nearby. "Don't say that! Olga is a miracle worker!"

The petite woman, whose name is Katerinka from what I can read on her name card, motioned me to have a seat so she could wash my hair. I was enclosed in an area that was surrounded by shelved of shampoos, conditioners, and other hair products, advertising Olga's own brand.

"Wow that smells good. What is it?" I asked Katerinka. Whatever she was rubbing on my scalp indeed smelled good. It was like a combination of honey and some herb.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot expose the ingredients to our hair products," Katerinka mumbled, her voice ringing like church bells. She said it absently like it was rehearsed. "Olga is waiting for you at station three," Katerinka informed me after she was done massaging soothing circles into my scalp. I felt depressed leaving her behind.

"Sit." Olga pointed to the cushioned leathery chair absentmindedly, as she ruffled through her supplies. She didn't even bother me a glance.

She walked behind me and pumped the seat until I was leveled decently within her reach. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and stroke through it harshly. She shook her head again in disdain.

"Can you try to be gentler?" I gritted. I was cursed with the sensitivity of a baby's scalp.

"Disgusting hair!" -_Pew_- Olga spat in her hands and slather her spit in my hair.

"Fucking gross!" I yelled, jumping in my seat. I soon found myself handcuffed to the armchair. This shit was _not _legal.

"Stop struggling," Vivian said, skimming through pages in a fashion magazine. "It'll hurt less."

"Your hair is too dry," Olga said, rummaging through my hair and snipping out layers without really pausing to look. "My spit will make your hair shine like the golden sun that beams its magnificent rays upon this crusted earth," she said all too dramatically.

"That's bullshit," I growled. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, since she had me cuffed to a chair and holding a pair of dangerously sharp scissors.

"Such disrespect," the bitch mumbled to herself, before moving to the front side of my head, where she also did a series of random snips.

"My spit is a secret ingredient to make hair soft and shiny. You should be honored."

"Yeah, and I bet your shit is the special ingredient in brown dye," I muttered to myself, but Olga heard me and yanked my head back.

"Vivian." Vivian's name rolled off her tongue roughly with that thick accent of her.

"Yes, Olga." I can tell Vivian was tired of me talking back to Olga.

"If your friend doesn't shut up. I'll be forced to sedate him with one of my horse tranquilizers," Olga threatened me.

"Tell me, boy. How do you like your new self?" Olga asked me. I was standing in front of her floor length mirrors and she was finally done. It turned out that Vivian was _right. _Olga was a damn good hair stylist. The bitch knows her shit. I was staring in awe at my new hair. There was a reason why she was making random snips. My hair had a fluffy texture in the back, styled randomly. It was spiky, but not overly spiky. My front was also tousled messily similar to the back. If I could I would have fucked myself.

"Who's that sexy bitch?" Vivian cheered from behind me, bouncing with joy.

I met her eyes in the mirror and smirked at her. My straight white teeth, turquoise blue eyes shining with exhilaration. This is the new me. The new improved me.

"_**I am."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**[ C U P I D'S L O V E S H O T ]**

**Chapter Five**

Great. I'm ten minutes late to class all thanks to my dad. When I walked out this morning m dad immediately rushed over to inspect me like a prized merchandise. He let out little squeals of joy as he fiddled with my hair and repeating "ohmigod" in a worshipping mantra. My shit-mobile also added to the problem. Halfway to school my car decided to play dead in the middle of traffic. It took me several aggressive key turning minutes to restart the engine. God works in mysterious ways. He rewards the rich, cocky, stunning Adonis a Porsche and he gives me the kind, smart dirt poor kid a Ford Lobo.

"Sorry Mrs. Lee!" I shoved open the door and immediately apologized vigorously. I knew it was a futile effort since she was known to send late students back to the office for a tardy slip without even turning her head to acknowledge them. In her world late students are also known as the delinquents.

I was gasping for breath, my black Ichigo T-shirt sagging below one of my shoulders and my jeans drooping below my hips, exposing the bare patch of skin right above my pubic area. I doubt she understood what I said after running a flight of stairs, taking three steps at a time, so I repeated myself, this time a little clearer.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Lee." She gave me a slow once over that lingered a little too long on the little tuffs of hair leading down to McAdam. I subconsciously pulled my shirt down, a slight blush creeping to my neck.

"That's fine, hon. New students have a one week grace period to be late to class," Mrs. Lee purred, her raspy old voice screeching like nails on a chalkboard. She turned back to her computer, punching in random keys. I took it as my cue to silently creep to my table and copy down the notes on the board.

"Hi." I said to Levi. I guess even a person like him deserves acknowledgement, albeit it came out a little forcefully. Levi decided to dress comfortably today. He wore black basketball shorts, another wife beater and flip-flops once again.

"Hey," Levi returned, his eyes darting swiftly from my face to the board. I raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior, but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me, hon" I heard Mrs. Lee called out, but I decided to ignore it, since she never really calls on me. The girl that sat behind me, Cindy tapped on my shoulders to grab my attention. "Hey babe, Mrs. Lee is calling on you," Cindy said to me with a wink. A series of giggles erupted from her friends when she called me babe.

I looked around me to see what was so funny, but that just caused the girls to laugh even harder when I checked under my desk. "Yeah, Mrs. Lee?" I answered back once I couldn't find the source to their amusement.

"I need your name so I can enter it into the school's roster, dear," Mrs. Lee said, batting her fake lashes at me.

"Umm, I'm Adam." Didn't she recognize me? I know I look different, but it's not like I grew a pair of boobs over night or anything.

"Oh we have another Adam in this class, so I'll need your last name too." Levi, beside me snickers at this. "Surprise he's not here yet," I heard him mutter to himself. I glared at him, trying to burn a hole through his porcupine face. The dark stubble on his face only enhanced roughish looks.

I guess my glare worked, 'cause Levi avoided my eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks that I barely made out, due to his bronze skin.

"Walker," I answered Mrs. Lee. There was silence for several beats before she stupidly said, "oh yes. We have an Adam Walker in here. You know him?" She asked, cocking one of her fake drawn eyebrows at me, like her hearing aid was malfunctioning, because a student actually knew me.

"No," I gritted out. I had to control my temper or else I'll end up suspended like Vivian.

"_I am Adam Walker,"_ I stressed out ever letter, word, and syllable for the old lady.

The whole class gasped in unison as they studied my new features. Form fitting jeans that hugged my legs, a black T-shirt that accentuated my torso, and my new messily style hair. I fidgeted nervously, shifting between my two feet at their scrutinizing gaze.

Levi was the first to break out of his stupor, "Adam?" He questioned incredulously. Was I really that alien to him?

"Yeah. Adam. That's me," I growled.

"Goodness, Adam. You certainly look," Mrs. Lee paused to search for the right word. She might as well pull out a damn thesaurus. "Refreshing," she finished with a smile.

"Thanks," I drawled with a dead pan face. She was implying that I was unattractive before I had this makeover, although it was true, she didn't have to say it without any remorse.

I turned back to my journal and begin writing down the notes on significant figures into my composition notebook. It was pretty rudimentary. Just counting zeros and non-zeros and adding them up.

I paused midway through the page, noticing that the usual rowdy Levi was silent, not that I was complaining, but I kind of missed his sinfully rough voice.

I looked up, thinking of a way to start a conversation, but found him studying me. He hastily looked away and muttered something in Greek. "So how was your weekend?" I asked, not really caring.

"Good, I spent it with Chad and Dayton," Levi said, drumming his trimmed nails on the table. His hands were rough looking; a depiction of what masculine men hands should look like.

"Oh?" I said questioningly. That would mean he didn't spend his weekend with the two sluts that were now examining me like vultures eyeing a dead carcass. "What did you guys do?" I asked with interest. Anything to do with Dayton was information that I needed to know.

"Yeah. . ." Levi drew out, his hand rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner that caused his biceps to ripple. "There's something I need to tell you Adam," his tone was grim and demanding. His eyes were shining and there was a look I couldn't identify on his face. Regret?

A shiver crawled across my body, sending goosebumps to the surface of my skin. "Sure," I croaked, this time I was the one to avoid eye contact.

The whole period went by quickly, since it was an early release day. I gathered all my belongings and stuffed them into my black Jansport backpack. Getting up, I was ready to make my way to second period. I was determined to make it to class early this time.

Rough calloused hands stopped me in my tracks as they squeezed my shoulders firmly. I looked back to find Levi looming over me. "We need to go. _Now._" My eyebrows knitted. "That what's I was ab—"

"No." Levi cut me off. His words were precise, crisp and sharp with a thin edge like a knife. "We're leaving school." His tone was authoritative. A command.

I shook my head, chuckling lightly. Levi just didn't get it. Not everyone would succumb to his demands. Even with his fucking god given good looks. "You don't tell me what to do," I seethe. This is the new me. The new Adam. If I'm sporting a new look then I may as well sport a new attitude. No longer would I let Levi boss me around.

I was aware that the room was now empty. Mrs. Lee had probably left to chat with her other pedophiliac sixty year old friends, leaving Levi and I alone in the room. His grip on my shoulder tightened. His digits pressing into my soft skin harder, threatening to bruise me. I let out a strangled cry of protest. "_You_ will obey me. _You_ will _not _speak to me in such manner," his voice bit out with malice. His accent grew thick with rage. I noticed that he was speaking in a weird manner just like the day he pushed me against the lockers.

I nodded submissively, too afraid to protest. So much for the new Adam, huh?

* * *

I waited for Levi to say something,_ anything _to end the uncomfortable silence in the car. I wanted answers. Why did we leave school? Why was he so quiet? Why the fuck is he driving at one hundred twenty miles?

I decided to lean over to turn the radio on, since he wasn't going to give me answers. He scowled and turned it off. I sent him a death glare. Why did he have to be so controlling? Couldn't he even give me one thing to do? I turned the radio on again, determined to win this game.

"Damnit Adam! Can you just let me think?" Levi yelled at me, I could imagine the froth foaming at the corner of his mouth. He bent over and vehemently turned the radio off, glaring violently at me with an unspoken promise that he'd kick the living shit out of me if I even tried to touch it again.

What the hell did he need to think about? I was the one that was dragged out of school then forcefully thrown into his car.

Levi muttered something in Greek as we rolled into his driveway. His house was shrouded in a gray thundercloud. Thunderbolts were crackling loudly behind his Greek architecturally designed house like the clashing noise of two gongs colliding together. The statues in front of Levi's house laid haphazardly across the yard in fractured pieces.

"Get out of the car," Levi bit out, ushering me with urgency. I did so without any struggle. I've never seen Levi in such a state. It was as if he were afraid of something. We made our way towards his house at a steady pace. The wind propelling dead foliage in our direction caused us to shield our eyes from the oncoming debris. I felt my skin being slice in tiny cuts as the splintered pieces of marbles whizzed by like a bullet, hitting my skin with a deadly force.

"Adam! Hold onto my hand!" Levi called back to me, offering me his hand for support. I grabbed hold of it like it was my last life line. I didn't remember hearing anything about a fucking hurricane in the morning news.

We were making our way to Levi's house at a snail's pace with the wind being our obstacle. Levi muttered a string of profanity under his breath as he pushed forward through the howling wind. I couldn't even move, in fear of my whole body being blown away. I was 5'7, weighing one hundred thirty pounds nothing like Levi and his muscular frame.

"Adam!" I could barely make out Levi's strained voice over the roaring storm. I squeezed his hand in acknowledgment. "Wrap your arms around my waist! I'll use my body to shield you so we can move faster!" Levi yelled, his voice blending in with the ear splitting cries of the air current that was blowing against us. I took a hesitant step toward Levi before wrapping my arms securely around his midsection and pressing my face against his back. If we weren't in such a life threatening situation I would have blushed at my action.

Levi moved forward once he felt my arms were wrapped firmly around his waist. He was now taking on the full force of the wind as I was protected behind him. After several agonizing minutes we finally made it onto his porch, where Levi hurriedly punched in the code for his door to open.

We stumbled in an inglorious mess, landing on his white marble floors with our limbs entangled in one another's. I heard a familiar chuckle and looked up to see Dayton, Chad and a white haired man sitting on the couch, studying us curiously with amusement on their face. Well, except for Chad. He still had his neutral expression. We both disentangle ourselves and stood up with the fucking wildest hair in the world like we just came out of a sex marathon.

"Father," Levi bit out angrily. I assume that the white haired man was who he was talking to. I studied the man closely. He was as tall as Levi with short white hair. Even though his hair was white his face didn't even look old. In fact he seemed as old as Levi himself. The man also had pure white eyes, like he had cataracts in both of them that ate his eyes entirely.

"Son," Levi's dad sang jovially, his eyes crinkling in amusement. His eyes wandering over to me, or so I thought, but couldn't really tell, since he had no pupil. "I see you brought him."

"Yeah. I did," Levi growled. Yup, I could definitely sense the McLovin between father and soon.

"Very well. I'll leave it you two then," Levi's dad strolled by past us. I found it a bit rude for him not to introduce himself to me, but held my tongue back from saying anything. "Oh, by the way, Levi. You have _great_ taste. Similar to mine actually," his dad grinned, eying me from head to toe. I shifted uncomfortably.

He was about to open the door and I had to stop him from going out, even if he was a pervert. "Wait, sir! There's a hurricane out th—" My jaws dropped when he opened the door and the outside world was teeming with life. Birds were parked on the driveway, as if they were waiting for him to leave. There was no evidence of the category five hurricane from earlier whatsoever, other than the bits and pieces of broken statues that littered the yard.

"Lovely day outside," Levi's dad chuckled, winking his pale eye at me before he left.

"He's such an asshole," Levi mumbled, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, c'mon he's not that bad. I find his sense of humor funny actually," Dayton voice sang in. I turned my head to find Dayton Chad and Dayton lying down snuggling. "Why are you guys here?" I asked with a frown, finding Chad and Dayton cuddling, berated myself for it. Why do I still constantly yearn after Dayton even after seeing how much Chad and Dayton loved each other? "Not that you can't be," I hastily added.

"We need to tell you something, Adam." Dayton grimaced. "Although, it's more of Levi's problem than mines actually."

"Well if its _Levi's _problem then _Levi_ can tell me," I growled, deciding not to speak to the man directly and act as if he wasn't there.

Levi tugged me harshly to the couch and pushed me down into his black leather couch. I sat there waiting for him to say whatever that was on his mind. There was a mixture of pain and horror flashing on his face. Whatever it was it must have hurt for him to say.

"Adam," Levi began. His voice came out barely above a whisper. "I need your help," he finally said, albeit begrudgingly.

I doubled over from laughter. The great obnoxious asshole Levi had trouble admitted he needed help from me? He had a look of constipation too.

"What the fuck is so funny?" He snarled.

I took several deep breaths to calm my system before replying. "Sure. It's nice to know that you need my help," I said smirking. "I guess I can tutor you. Just name the subject," I assumed that he needed academic help, since he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, or so I thought. He hadn't really done anything to prove his intellectuality.

"I don't need your help it help in school work," he bit out.

"What then?" I frowned. What else could he need from me? The only thing I was good at was school.

"I don't know yet," Levi muttered.

"Well that's helpful," I drawled sarcastically. Levi just stood there glaring at me.

"Perhaps we should try a different approach," Dayton supplied, sighing. I shifted my gaze to look at him waiting for whatever that was needed to be said, 'cause obviously Levi wasn't being helpful even if it was his situation.

"Do you know what prophecies are?" Dayton asked me quizzically.

I thought back to the introduction of mythology Mr. Bradley taught us. "Yeah," I said slowly. "They're a bunch of hooplas though."

"Oh no. They're very quite true actually. And you see, Levi need your help with his prophecy," Chad, Dayton and Levi stayed motionless as they gauged my reaction.

"Okay . . ." I decided to play their little game for now. I never thought of Dayton and Chad to be a jokester. "In prophecies you need specific people," I said, thinking back to what I knew about them. "How do you know I'm that person?"

Dayton smiled and nodded his head vigorously, happy to see that I had some fundamental knowledge on the subject. "Yes, here's the second thing though. Do you believe in gods?"Dayton asked seriously. Chad and Levi were staring at me intently.

I sulked at his question. I always had a hard time when it came to the subject of God and gods. It's not like I didn't believe in them, but I was the type of person that needed proof. I couldn't just devote my life onto an idea based on faith alone. "No," I finally said after my pondering.

Dayton's brow knitted down into a V formation at my answers. He glanced over to Levi and Chad, silently asking them on what he should say.

"What if I could prove to you that they do exist?" Dayton said hesitantly, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

"Sure," I said slowly. I didn't want to be rude to Dayton and laugh at him. I decided I needed a talk with Levi later. He couldn't just drag me out of school to play one of his games of charades.

Dayton and Chad stood up together in unison hand in hand and I sat there waiting for them to pull out the Bible or some sort of text document so they could "prove" that God or gods exist.

I started to become agitated when they just stood there doing nothing. Chad and Dayton remained still, their eyes focusing to a far off distance behind my head, eyes knitted down in concentration. I checked to look at the wall behind me to see what they were look at until Levi cut in. "Look," he ordered, pointing to Dayton and Chad.

I turned around and stared, transfixed at the two. A bright golden glow seemed to mist around Dayton's body engulfing him in a veil of light while Chad's body was surrounded in a murky aura that was darker than the color black itself.

The two chanted a mantra in Greek in unison. The string of chorus reverberated in the room, caused an ominous effect. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. My body was frozen as I sat there staring at whatever the fuck was happening.

Dayton's and Chad's auras grew stronger and stronger until light clashed with dark, mixing and mingling itself in chaos. They finally separated when flawless white angelic wings emerged out of Dayton's back like a newborn butterfly springing forth from it cocoon. Golden armor took place as Dayton's black T-shirt and jeans were replaced. Dayton's transformation was complete when a large white bow appeared in his hands.

While Dayton's transformation was awe-inspiring and filled with an emotion of hope. Chad's was the opposite. His seemed evil and ominous. The black energy that swallowed his body was darker than the black hole. Nothing could be seen through its depth. As it dissipated a new figure appeared. A man that resembled Chad stood out. His body no longer a golden shade of brown but paler than white paint. His eyes were a shade darker than its usual gray color. Two white bones that were similar to horns were placed on top of his head at a distance like kitten's ear. His body was covered in a black robe that ended just below his knees.

There were only two words that could describe this moment.

"**Holy Fuck!**"


End file.
